Jardín de Canterlot
by Kuroda117
Summary: Nadie sabe que ocultos secretos se guardan en el jardín del aplacible castillo de Canterlot, solo la princesa Celestia lo sabia...ahora es tu turno Twilight
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Aqui una nueva historia, ¿por que otro?...bueno cuando se me bloquean las historias solo tengo una opción, pensar en alguno nuevo, normalmente no pongo todos los que pienso por que son idiotas, carecen de argumento y motivación o simplemente solo son para mi, pero cuando uno alcanza a ser realmente interesante lo pongo...ahora veamos este que me fue inspirado (ademas de pensarlo desde que vi el regreso de la harmonia), la historia ya la han leido como Stories In Stone: Luna's Royal Guard , lo he leido y me parecio muy interesante ademas de tener un buen argumento e historia, se los recomiendo...esta es mi versión aunque no he decidido que tipo sera si M o T...depende de como lo quieran leer, en fin espero les guste ya que al igual que el original si les gusta tendra las historias de los demas involucrados...en fin espero les guste**

Prologo

Equestria, un lugar para todos los ponys que viven bajo el régimen del reinado de las princesas, pero que pasa con aquellos que no quieren y no obedecen estas reglas, muchos dicen y especulan que son exiliados a Everfree….eso es verdad, pero no todos llegan a ser exiliados, aquellos que cometen un pecado mayor tienen un destino diferente, después de que Discord fuera el único conocido en ser convertido en piedra y además al ser reformado nadie sospecho nada, incluso solo una ves Discord supo la verdad de esto al decir "Yo no soy el que transforma en piedra a los ponys", solo algunos saben que Discord fue advertido antes de ser dejado con las portadoras de los elementos de que nunca revelara el secreto del jardín, solo así pudo ser liberado.

Pero estas estatuas, ¿acaso no son un simple decorado?, son demasiadas estatuas para decidir cuál sería un pony real y cual no, una medida de seguridad para evitar sospechas de ponys que supieran desbloquear el hechizo en ellas. Pero haciendo a un lado esto, a ocurrido algo en Canterlot, el rapto de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, en medio de sus estudios para ser una mejor princesa fue abducida y ahora se encuentra perdida en algún lugar lejos de Equestria, incluso su fiel ayudante y amigo Spike fue raptado también, sus amigas, familiares, guardias y demás ponys fueron en su búsqueda pero no hallaron rastros de ella, por lo que Celestia tuvo que recurrir a una última opción…..

Jardines de Canterlot

-Hermana, la situación se está tornando demasiado complicado…..Twilight Sparkle lleva mucho tiempo perdida, debemos de hacer algo mas estricto para dar con ella dice Luna

-Lo se….de hecho recibimos un mensaje de los secuestradores…piden 1000000 bits por ella además de serles entregadas los elementos de la harmonía dice Celestia

-¿Qué?...¿acaso están locos?...entrégame la carta hermana, lo descifrare para saber de donde proviene ordena Luna

-Descuida, yo me hare cargo de esto dice Celestia

-Pero hermana…..estoy segura que soy capas de…dice Luna

-Regresa al castillo, pronto oscurecerá y tienes que invocar a la luna ordena Celestia

-Hermana….esto es más importante que…..dice Luna

-¡Ahora Luna! Ordena Celestia

-Como ordenes….hermana dice Luna retirándose hacia el balcón

Celestia sigue caminando sola hasta el sitio de las estatuas donde hay guardias vigilando

-¡Princesa!

-Retírense, quiero que se retiren todos los guardias y cualquiera que se encuentre cerca ahora, nadie entra hasta que yo lo ordene dice Celestia

-¡A la orden Princesa!

EL lugar se vuelve silencioso y solo el sonido del viento, grillos y animales se escuchan en el lugar…hasta que Celestia habla

-¡Todos los de aquí presentes escúchenme, necesito a alguien que me ayude a realizar una misión de suma importancia! Exclama Celestia mientras su cuerno mantiene un hechizo en la punta

-((¿Ayudarte Celestia?, no me hagas reír)) dice una de las estatuas, que representa el valor

-((La princesa busca ayuda de entre sus fieles prisioneros)) dice otra estatua, que representa la victoria

-((¿Qué planeas darnos a cambio de nuestros servicios?)) pregunta otra estatua, que representa la unión

-Reduciré las sentencia de ustedes a una cuarta parte, piénsenlo…no doy esta oportunidad a muchos dice Celestia

-((Una cuarta parte dice…..preferimos quedarnos en donde estamos….unos 3000 años mas no están tan mal)) dice otra estatua, que representa el honor

-¿Así que prefieren estar como estatuas durante miles de años mas a ser liberados antes del tiempo? pregunta Celestia

-((No se ofenda princesa nuestra, solo estamos cansados de ver a todos los ponys venir a observarnos, que ellos intenten sentir lo que nosotros sentirnos al no poder movernos y hablar para relatarles lindas historias)) dice otra estatua, que representa el cariño

-((Es verdad, es algo ironico que nos pusieras nombres tan despreciables, solo para que no supieran el verdadero significado de nuestras cutie marks, ¿acaso no debías de apoyar a todos tus sirvientes y sus talentos?)) pregunta otra estatua, que representa justicia

-Veo que pierdo mi tiempo aquí, por lo menos quería probar si pudieran ser reformados como Discord, aunque sus pecados son más grandes que los de el dice Celestia

-((Discord es solo un corderito junto a nosotros Celestia, además tú no tienes el poder para hacernos cambiar, así que mejor lárgate prepotente princesa, llévate tus falsas promesas de aquí)) ordena la estatua de victoria

-Tienen razón…..es mejor que me vaya dice Celestia deshaciendo el hechizo que les permitía hablar

-((Si quieres un consejo Celestia, ¿Por qué no pruebas en alguno de tus sirvientes?)) pregunta Honor

-¿Qué? pregunta Celestia

-Así es, al desconocer de nosotros se escuchan muchas cosas interesantes en este lugar….una de tus sirvientas mantiene informado sobre tus movimientos, protegiendo a los suyos, espera que cuando cedas y pagues obtendrá muchas riquezas y dejara de ser una simple sirvienta)) dice Valor

-Díganme quien es, esta información les será de utilidad para ustedes si me dicen ordena Celestia

-((No, no, no….nosotros sabemos quién es la sirvienta en efecto, pero si la descubrieras y lograra advertir a sus secuaces perderías a tu preciada alumna princesa)) dice Unión

-¿Entonces que sugieren ustedes? pregunta Celestia

-((Como ella nos agrada más que tú, deberás de ir con el)) dice cariño

-((Es tan tierna cuando era pequeña, ¿sabías que venía a estudiar a nuestro lado?, la única compañía real que teníamos antes de irse)) dice Justicia

-Basta de charlas sin sentido, ¿quién es el que sabe todo? Pregunta Celestia

-((Tu sabes de quien hablamos, la única estatua de entre nosotros que lleva un nombre muy peculiar a pesar de lograr algo peor que nosotros, deberás de ir con familia)) dice Victoria

-No…el no….dice Celestia

-((Deberás de hacerlo, es la única estatua que está alejada de todo y donde iba esa sirvienta tuya a informar sus planes al contacto)) dice Honor

-((Es el único que podría ayudarte, incluso podría recuperarla….confía en nosotros….jejejeje….)) se rie Valor

((HAHAHAHAHAH))

((HEHEHEHEHEHE))

-((HAHAHAHAHAHA))

Celestia termina el hechizo y el silencio vuelve a apoderarse del lugar, Celestia se para un momento y medita en lo que hará ahora, entonces comienza a caminar hasta el centro del laberinto donde se encuentra un kiosco, y en medio de el está una estatua de un pony de tierra junto a un unicornio y un pequeño pegaso, que representaba la familia sin importar que distinto fueran ellos. Celestia se detiene enfrente y recuerda una vez que Twilight llego hasta este punto

"-¿Twilight?...¿dónde estás?

-¡Aquí princesa!

-Twilight….no deberías de adentrarte hasta adentro del laberinto, podría pasarte algo y no hay muchos que puedan llegar hasta aquí

-Lo siento princesa….es solo que había escuchado sobre una extraña estatua, si representa la familia ¿por qué son tan diferentes?

-Es por que no importa si tienen alas, o cuernos o ninguno, mientras se amen no hay distinción alguna en formar una familia

-Ah…pero si el unicornio es la mama, y la hija el pegaso….¿por que el padre tiene una cara triste?

-Son figuraciones tuyas Twilight….ven, hay que regresar a las lecciones dice Celestia

-En seguida princesa…pero no encuentro a Smartypants…

-Ve donde lo dejaste Twilight

-Oh…aquí esta, gracias….

-¿A quién agradeces Twilight?

-A la estatua del padre, lo tenía en su pata

-¿En serio?...bueno….que amable de su parte….ahora volvamos"

-Desde ese día, creí que era solo la imaginación de Twilight…..pero te moviste….¿no es así?...tu monstruo….pero no tengo alternativa y sé que no puedes hablar…pero sabes quién es el traidor que se ha llevado a Twilight….recupérala, no importa que tengas que hacer para hacerlo….tráela de regreso y tal vez reduzca tu sentencia de 100000000 años un poco dice Celestia mientras invoca el remedio de Cockatrice.

La estatua de en medio comienza a moverse y pedazos de roca caen revelando a un pony de tierra de color marrón, su melena era negra y su ojo derecho era azul, mientras que el izquierdo estaba marcado con una gran cicatriz, su cutie mark incluso estaba rasgada imposibilitando ver que era realmente

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer…..pero si ella y Spike no regresan a salvo, tendrás un destino peor que el de ser solo roca…..así que si todavía el recuerdo de tu familia te importa aunque sea solo un poco…lo harás…..asesino…

El pony de tierra se queda mirando la mirada de odio de Celestia, una mirada que nunca ella había mostrado a otro ser, voltea y mira a ambas estatuas que estaban a su lado y toca la de la pequeña pegaso y suelta una lagrima mientras se voltea nuevamente hacia Celestia y se inclina ante ella aceptando la petición


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Blood

**Aun lo puedo modificar si lo quieren mas agresivo, pero es como quieran...me parecio bueno pero lo puedo mejorar mas, en fin espero les guste**

Capitulo 2: Rescue Blood

Castillo de Canterlot

-¿Aun no tiene noticias de Twilight princesa Celestia? Pregunta Rarity

-Me temo que tendré que ceder a sus exigencias, Twilight es más preciado que un montón de bits dice Celestia

-¿Y que hay sobre los elementos de la harmonía? Pregunta Applejack

-Eso…aun no lo decido, es por eso que las mande llamar, para que discutamos cual es el siguiente paso que haremos, los elementos de la harmonía son muy valiosos, pero también la vida de Twilight dice Celestia

-No podemos arriesgar a Twilight solo por los elementos dice Fluttershy

-Pero tampoco podemos entregárselos así como así dice Rainbow Dash

-¿Mas te princesa? Pregunta Sugar Tea, una de las sirvientas reales del castillo

-No gracias, puedes retirarte hasta que te llame Sugar, tenemos mucho que discutir aquí ordena Celestia

-A sus ordenes princesa responde Sugar

Las demás Sirvientas también se retiran para que continuaran hablando a solas, pero Celestia no le quita de encima el ojo a Sugar y los cierra un momento para rezar por ella

A la llegada de la noche, mientras Luna atiende el lugar y sus guardias nocturnos hacen sus rondas, una sombra se va ocultando de cada patrulla que sale a su paso, portando una larga capa se adentra hasta el jardín de las estatuas y entra en el laberinto, al llegar en medio libera un pequeño murciélago que empieza a volar por el lugar con una nota en la pata, pasan los minutos mientras se tapa el frio que hacia esa noche además del silencio en aquel lugar, después…..

-Aquí estoy….¿que querías decirme? Pregunta un pegaso cubierto con una capa además de un antifaz

-Ya era hora, es muy tétrico este lugar para mi….tengo noticias para el jefe, la princesa Celestia va a ceder el dinero dice la sirvienta Sugar Tea descubriéndose la cabeza

-Bien…¿qué hay sobre los elementos? Pregunta el pegaso

-Aún están deliberando, pero yo creo que también los entregaran….así que dile al jefe que vaya preparando la nota del lugar del intercambio dice Sugar

-Perfecto…..cuando esos grifos nos paguen por eso obtendremos una mejor suma de bits dice el pegaso

-¿Así que por eso la raptaron? Pregunta Sugar

-Al principio solo era para que entregaran los elementos de la harmonía, pero ¿Por qué no hacer mas dinero aprovechando? Jejeje se ríe el pegaso

-Cuando esto se acabe, no se olviden de mi dinero dice Sugar

-Lo sabemos, y no te olvides de desaparecer de aquí cuanto antes dice el pegaso

-Ya tengo todo listo, fue sencillo cuando puse a dormir a la princesa Twilight y su amigo, bueno…el no debió haber bebido también dice Sugar

-Descuida, él no es de utilidad, pensábamos usarlo como un mensaje si esto se tardaba más, pero no será necesario de todas maneras, ¿algo mas que quieras decir? pregunta el pegaso

-Eso es todo, cuando tenga noticias de si cederán los elementos volverá a llamarte dice Sugar

-De acuerdo….¿sabes algo? pregunta el pegaso

-¿Qué? pregunta Sugar

-Este lugar me parece tétrico de noche…hahahaha se burla el pegaso

-Si…..y más cuando la luna ilumina…..¿pero qué? pregunta Sugar

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta el pegaso

-No esta….la estatua del padre no esta…dice Sugar revisando de cerca el pedestal

-De seguro lo movieron a otro lado, ¿qué importancia tiene? Pregunta el pegaso

-Algo malo esta pasando aquí…..debemos irnos dice Sugar muy nerviosa

-¿Qué?...es una trampa…..¡MALDITA EMBUSTERA NOS VENDISTE! Grita el pegaso mientras saca una navaja de entre su capa y se lo coloca en un arnés que tenía en su pata

-¡Espera….no hay que….precipitarnos! dice Sugar muy nerviosa

-¡Explícate ahora, tengo ordenes de que si algo sale mal debo de borrar todo! Dice el pegaso cercando a Sugar

-Baja la voz….pueden oírte-no hagas….algo-que….lamentes….dice Sugar buscando en el suelo muy deprisa

-¡Cállate, es mejor que te silencie de una vez! Dice el pegaso empujando a Sugar al suelo y poniéndole la pata en su estomago

-¡NO…POR FAVOR!...ESPERA grita Sugar mientras alcanza una roca

Rápidamente Sugar le da un piedrazo en la cabeza y corre a toda velocidad mientras el pegaso trata de reaccionar, pretendía irse pero podría arruinar todo si hablaba Sugar por lo que opto a perseguirla antes de que lograra huir. Sugar corre a través del laberinto, pero su desesperación por salir la hacen perder su camino mas de una vez quedando atrapada en callejones y tiene que volver a regresarse, mientras en el aire el pegaso busca algún indicio de ella ya que no podía alertar a los que estuvieran cerca si encendía una vela, pero la luz de la luna traiciona a Sugar y el pegaso rápidamente cae en picada sobre ella embistiéndola, ella queda atrapada entre las ramas del muro del laberinto quedando a merced del pegaso

-Termino esto….desapareceré todo rastro tuyo y continuaremos con el plan….nadie se interesara en una simple sirvienta que no está…..dice el pegaso alzando el cuchillo en alto

-No….no quiero morir….no quiero morir…..dice Sugar entre lagrimas

-¿Eh?...¿quién anda ahí? pregunta el pegaso al ver una sombra atrás de el antes de que la luna se ocultara tras una nube

-¿Eh?...

-Así que tenías un respaldo….vaya que si nos vendiste bien dice el pegaso

-Yo…no…no….dice Sugar

-¡Escúchame, a menos de que salgas quien quiera que seas la mato…si te muestras no le pasara nada, si no obedeces tendrás que cargar con esa muerte en tu conciencia, ¿me escuchas?...¿podrías cargar con eso?...sal y muéstrate de una vez! Ordena el pegaso

-(susurro) Por favor Celestia ayúdame, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice dice Sugar

-Entonces como quieras….lo lamento cariño….parece que no le importar a nadie dice el pagaso a punto de soltar el golpe

-¡NOOOOOO! Grita Sugar

Súbitamente algo sale de las sombras y embiste al pegaso, la obscuridad lo protege bien para que pudiera verlo claramente, el pegaso empieza a soltar cuchillazos a diestra y siniestra tratando de darle, pero cuando por fin lo logra alcanzar, la sombra detiene el cuchillazo y le da un golpe en el rostro que lo arroja varios metro atrás, el pegaso se levanta pero nota que ya está desarmado, cuando pretende emprender el vuelo y huir siente un golpe en la espalda a causa de una piedra, el impacto fue duro ya que le incapacito el ala, intenta nuevamente levantarse pero otro golpe lo vuelve a tirar al suelo y la sombra se sube arriba de el, los siguientes segundos fueron devastadores ya que solo se escuchaban como los golpes impactaban en el cuerpo del pegaso y la pobre Sugar observa aterrorizada esta golpiza, hasta que…..

-Pofr….favfor…nfo…mfas…..suplica el pegaso mientras su cara se desangraba y sus ojos morados apenas lo dejaban ver bien

-*Sniff*sniff* llora Sugar intentando ya no seguir viendo

-Tfe…dfare….lfo…qufe…qufieras…..dice el pegaso

La sombra lo alza de la melena y se lo lleva arrastrando no sin antes acercarse y ver a Sugar toda empapada en lágrimas y con un rostro de miedo extremo, antes de que la luna volviera a iluminar el lugar, desaparece y solo quedan rastros de sangre en el suelo

-Tengo que salir de aquí…tengo que salir de aquí…tengo que salir de aquí…..repetia varias veces Sugar tratando de zafarse y huir a todo lo que da ya que sin duda alguien vendría y ella tendría que dar respuestas sobre lo sucedido

Cuando logra zafarse empieza a salir del lugar hacia la entrada del laberinto, lastimada y herida por las ramas logra salir pero…..

-¿Eh?...¿prin-prin-princesa Celestia?...pregunta Sugar al tener enfrente a Celestia

Celestia la miraba en silencio muy seriamente y sin previo aviso extendió sus alas y la golpea en la cara tirándola al suelo

-No más…perdidas….dice Celestia mientras dos guardias diurnos la toman y se la llevan

En algún lugar, en los límites de equestria

-Espero que nuestro acuerdo no sea anulado dice un grifo vestido con una capa real además de una corona

-Por supuesto que no, solo recuerde que cuando usted sea rey de Equestria no se olvidara de mi dice un pegaso muy grande y lleno de músculos con una cutie mark de un remolino

-Desde luego Twisted Air…..yo nunca olvido a aquellos que me sirven bien dice el rey grifo

El lugar estaba protegido por el denso bosque de Everfree, en una cueva donde vigilaban dos unicornios

-Oye….ya tarde demasiado ¿no crees?

-Descuida….el sabe lo que hace….además si todo sale mal nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí

-Si…lo se….oye ¿Qué es eso?

-Ves…te dije que regresaría

-¿Caminando?...esto me huele a problemas

-Cuida aquí, iré a ver…..¡Alto ahí, identifícate!

-….

-¡No me oíste!...

-..C…u…i….d….

-¡Oh Celestia!...¿qué te sucedió?

El unicornio observa con miedo como el pegaso camina hacia el todo lastimado y con sus alas rotas, cuando el pegaso lo logra alcanzar y colgársele

-(susurro) C-o-r-r-e…..

-¡Maldición!...¡estamos bajo ataque!...dice el unicornio, pero cuando se voltea su compañero pasa volando por un lado y observa como una sombra se acerca a toda velocidad hacia el…..

Adentro

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta el grifo

-No lo se….oye tu, ve a investigar…si se trata de una broma la pagara caro ordena Twisted

-A la orden obedece el unicornio

-No…quédense aquí…ordena el grifo a su sequito

-¿Y bien?...pregunta Twisted

En vez de recibir contestación solo se escuchaba una pelea, claramente se escuchaba sonidos de caídas y azotes por toda la cueva hasta que reino el silencio nuevamente

-¿Alguien me puede responder? Pregunta Twisted

Al acercarse a la luz se observa al pony de tierra acercarse mirando a los que quedaban, el sequito se disponía a pelear contra el pero el grifo los detuvo una vez mas

-Veo que todo esto a sido un gran fracaso…me retiro dice el grifo

-¿Qué?...¿no pensara en dejarme aquí?...¡teníamos un trato! reclama Twisted

-Lo lamento, no recuerdo haber hecho un trato contigo, es más….nunca estuve en este lugar dice el grifo

Al momento de pasar junto al pony se observan a los ojos el uno al otro, intuyendo que era lo que buscaba

-Creo que tu princesa esta atrás de ese tipo….es todo lo que puedo decir, adiós se despide el grifo alejándose con su sequito

-¡No espere!...¡desgraciado!...dice Twisted

Cuando el pegaso intenta darle alcance el pony se interpone entre el y su mirada hace que se aleje hacia atrás nuevamente

-No sé quién eres…..pero vas a pagar por todo, me arruinaste mi plan perfecto, sufrirás ahora contra mi amenaza Twisted mientras suelta un poderoso golpe

El golpe del pegaso impacta sobre la cara del pony arrojándolo hacia la pared, cuando intenta nuevamente golpearlo, la pata trasera del pony impacta sobre el rostro y lo aleja para después embestirlo, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza Twisted estaba perdiendo frente a el y cada golpe estaba calculado para romperle las costillas, las alas, la espalda y el rostro dejándolo todo ensangrentado en el piso, cuando el pony nota que su contrincante ya no puede siquiera respirar bien , lo deja a su suerte y continua avanzando hacia adentro de la cueva. Al llegar al final había una puerta que rompe con una patada, en su interior haya un alicornio de color violeta y a su fiel ayudante dragón morado amarrados de pies y manos además de estar vendados de los ojos y tener un crin en el hocico, se acerca a ellos y le quita el crin a Twilight pero está en respuesta le muerde fuertemente la pata cuando intentaba soltarla, pero él no hace ningún ruido o gesto de dolor por lo que Twilight cede en su ataque

-¿Quién eres?...¿que deseas de nosotros? Pregunta Twilight pero no recibe respuesta alguna

Twilight siente que es subida al lomo de alguien al igual que Spike y se empiezan a mover por el lugar, apenas y podía ver a través de la venda pero solo ve una figura muy diferente a la de sus captores mientras vuelve a sentir la brisa del aire, pasan las horas sin saber hacia donde iban a esta vez, solo recuerda que tuvo mucho sueño y cuando despertó estaba amarrada en algún lugar, solo escuchaba voces de que si intentaba algo su amigo lo pagaría caro y después ella por lo que no intentaría poner en peligro a Spike. Twilight empieza a sentir el calor del sol en su piel y es depositada en el suelo delicadamente y la venda de sus ojos se esfuma deslumbrándola con el brillo del sol

-¡TWILIGHT!

-¿Eh?...¿Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Twilight intentando aclimatar sus ojos

-¡Twilight, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti sugarcube! Dice Applejack abrazándola fuertemente

-¡Chicas, me alegro de verlas!...¿dónde está Spike? Pregunta Twilight

-Descuida cariño, está aquí y a salvo….pero parece muy cansado dice Rarity mientras carga a Spike ya desamarrado

-¿Pero qué hacían aquí en el jardín? Pregunta Fluttershy

-¿En el jardín? Pregunta Twilight ya observando mejor a su alrededor notando que se encuentra en el jardín de estatuas

-¿No te lastimaron?, ¿sabes a donde se fueron?...si están por aquí les daré su merecido dice Rainbow mirando hacia todos lados

-¿Quiénes Rainbow? Pregunta Twilight

-Tus secuestradores, deben de estar aquí cerca…dice Rainbow volando rápidamente sobre la zona

-No…no lo sé….no sé qué fue lo que paso dice Twilight aun algo confundida

-¡Twilight, me alegra que hayas regresado! Dice Celestia seguida por Luna

-Princesa Celestia….aun no comprendo que fue lo que paso dice Twilight

-Descuida, todo está bien…todo está bien ahora dice Celestia

Mientras todas celebraran el regreso de Twilight y Spike a Canterlot, una figura observa escondido entre el laberinto y se aleja de ese lugar para no ser notado

En la noche

Celestia entra el laberinto sabiendo que nadie estaba ahí por órdenes de ella, al momento de llegar al centro observa al pony sentado enfrente de las estatuas de la unicornio y la pegaso

-Creí que huirías esta vez, pero volviste…..a pesar del crimen que cometiste volviste….pudiste haberte escapado, haber roto nuestro acuerdo….pero lo hiciste….regresaste y la trajiste sana y salva….pero eso no cambia el hecho de que volverás a donde perteneces dice Celestia

-….

-Broken Heart…por favor…dime que fue lo que paso….¿por qué lo hiciste?...fuiste uno de los más leales y un padre amoroso….dice Celestia

-…

-Tu silencio solo te condena más…..es hora…tu sentencia ha sido reducida solo 500 años…..permanecerás encerrado en la piedra hasta que tu sentencia termine….que alguien se apiade de tu alma marchita dice Celestia mientras realiza el hechizo de petrificación sobre el

El pony no voltea siquiera a verla y regresa a su lugar mientras su cuerpo se vuelve de piedra y ve la luna por última vez…cuando termina la estatua se queda mirando el cielo y Celestia observa también el cielo estrellado y pensando en los pensamientos que lo habrán conducido a cometer tan fatal pecado


	3. Chapter 3: Cambio de Dueño

**Seguimos tambien :P**

Capitulo 3: Cambio de dueño

Han pasado semanas desde que el rapto de la princesa Twilight sucedió, todo volvió a cómo debe de ser….excepto Twilight que aun quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió, ¿quién la rescato?, ¿quién la trajo junto con Spike a Canterlot nuevamente?, el tiempo hubiera podido haberle hecho olvidar esto, pero a veces las cosas más extrañas suceden cuando menos te lo esperas

Jardines de las estatuas

-Bien pequeños, sean bienvenidos a esta guía proporcionada por mí a este fantástico lugar indica Twilight

-Pero vinimos cada año

-Niños…descuide princesa, puede continuar dice Cheerilee

-Descuide, bien….como saben, cada estatua representa una virtud que hay en cada pony de Equestria, sin importar que cutie mark tenga explice Twilight

-(Si como no…..puras mentiras)

-¿Perdón? Pregunta Twilight

-Este, nadie dijo nada princesa dice Cheerilee

-(¿Podrías callarte?, este es el momento de la princesa)

-Bueno gracias…..pero no es necesario discutir eso dice Twilight

-¿Se siente bien princesa? Pregunta Cheerilee

-¿Eh?...lo siento, debo estar escuchando voces….continuemos con el recorrido por este lado dice Twilight

-(¿Qué le pasara a la pequeña Twilight?)

-(Tranquila Twilight, no estas escuchando voces…¿pero entonces a quien estoy escuchando?) piensa Twilight

Mas al rato

-Estoy confundida Spike, hoy mientras daba el recorrido escuche voces dice Twilight

-Bueno, tal vez alguien susurraba y lo escuchaste, nada mas dice Spike

-No….se escuchó claramente, es como si hubiera provenido de las estatuas dice Twilight

-Por favor Twilight, el único que era una estatua era Discord….nadie más en ese jardín puede ser una indica Spike

-Tienes razón…..debo estar cansada de mis estudios sobre ser princesa….aunque creo que le hare una visita a Discord dice Twilgiht

Ponyville

-Normalmente no recibo visitas de la realeza en mi casa, pero siéntete cómoda dice Discord

Después de la reformación de Discord, vive ahora en Ponyville para estar cerca de su amiga Fluttershy y a las demás, ocasionalmente crea bromas para calmar su interior acompañado de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

-Descuida, solo vine a hacerte una pregunta dice Twilight

-¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta?...¿quieres saber cómo lanzar un pony a la luna?, eso sería muy gracioso dice Discord

-No…..quiero que me cuentes sobre el jardín de las estatuas dice Twilight mientras la cara de Discord muestra un cierto descontento sobre el tema

-¿Sobre el jardín?...nada nuevo, muchas aves que se ponían sobre uno, tardaban días en limpiarlo, los ponys se quejaban…..nada fuera de lo normal dice Discord

-¿Cuáles ponys se quejaban de esto? pregunta Twilight

-¿Ponys?...nadie dijo algo sobre algunos ponys petrificados dice Discord

-¿Qué?...quieres decir que el jardín realmente está habitado por….dice Twilight

-Esta conversación se acabó, tengo muchas cosas que hacer….espero me vuelvas a visitar, no olvides escribir dice Discord mientras saca de su hogar a Twilight

Canterlot, jardín de las estatuas

-Estoy segura que los escuche hablar….no puedo estar loca…¿o tal ves si lo estoy? se pregunta Twilight

-Princesa Twilight….¿que estás haciendo aquí? pregunta Celestia

-Princesa Celestia….nada…solo que….¿cree que estoy loca? pregunta Twilight

-¿Por qué dices eso? pregunta Celestia

-Bueno…sé que suena tonto pero….el otro día escuche a las estatuas hablar, es algo imposible ya que no hay ponys que estén transformados en piedra…¿verdad? pregunta Twilight

-…..Por supuesto que no Twilight…..es mejor que te relajes, has estado estudiando mucho…ven acompáñame dice Celestia

-(Si claro límpiate las patas)

-¿Quién dijo eso? pregunta Twilight

-Twilight….yo no escuche nada dice Celestia

-(No puedes cerrar la boca por un segundo)

-(¿Y que tiene que nos escuche?, nosotros no existimos siquiera)

-(SI claro….como si no merecieras estar aquí)

-(Me duele la cabeza de tanto oírlos)

-(Ha….¿quieres un pedazo de mi)

-Haga que paren princesa dice Twilight tapándose las orejas

-Twilight, contrólate dice Celestia

-(Parecen un montón de chiquillos)

-(Mantengan la cordura si es que alguna vez tuvieron)

-(¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?)

-No puedo…no puedo…..dice Twilight

-Twilight…tranquila dice Celestia tratando de calmarla

-(Ninguno de nosotros pertenece aquí, todo fue por la culpa de la princesa Celetia)

-(SI ES SU CULPA)

-(ELLA NOS ENCERRO AQUÍ)

-(MUERTE A LA PRINCESA)

-¡BASTA! Grita Twilight

El grito de Twilight se escucha por todo el lugar, asustando a todas la aves que se encontraban en el lugar, dejando incluso perpleja a su maestra

-Ah….ah…..ah jadea Twilight

-Twilight…¿te encuentras bien? pregunta Celestia

-Si…las voces se detuvieron dice Twilight

-(En verdad nos escucha) dice la estatua de Valor

-(Es lo que parece) dice la estatua de Victoria

-(Interesante) dice la estatua de Unión

-(Eso solo me parece que traerá problemas) dice la estatua de Honor

-(Pero eso no cambia nada que permaneceremos aquí encerrados) dice la estatua de Cariño

-(Todos merecemos estar en piedra, igual ellas je) dice la estatua de Justicia

-¿Qué es lo que sucede princesa Celestia?, ¿de que hablan ellos? pregunta Twilight

-(suspiro)….Twilight…..quisiera que no te envolvieras con ellos, solo ignóralos dice Celestia

-(Es lo que ha hecho desde que nos convirtió, ignorarnos) dice Honor

-(Por eso no confió nada en ella) dice Cariño

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para merecer tal castigo? Pregunta Twilight

-(Si Celestia….explícale tu injusticia) dice Justicia

-Twilight, por favor….no quisiera tener que decirte esto así que solo…olvídalo insiste Celestia

-(¿De que nos ayudaría ella?, es la mascota de Celestia….solo se encargara de mantenernos prisioneros) dice Unión

-¡Silencio ya todos ustedes! ordena Celestia haciendo uso de su magia para escucharlos

-(Oh….¿se enojo la princesita?) dice Honor

-Ustedes saben bien que cometieron crímenes en contra de Equestria y sobre cada vida que tocaron dice Celestia

-(Patrañas, jamás me probaron nada y aun así fui injustamente transformado en tu jardín privado de perversión) dice Justicia

-No sigan diciendo eso, la princesa es una alicornio sabia y justa y jamás cometería tal cosa sin ningún motivo dice Twilight

-(CIERRA LA BOCA, SOLO ERES SU MARIONETA) grita Honor

-(Silencio…..muy bien princesa, si es verdad lo que dices, no te negaras a probar lo contrario) dice Victoria

-Acepto responde Twilight

-Twilight, no lo hagas…no juegues sus propios juegos dice Celestia

-(Princesa….creo que ella acaba de aceptar la responsabilidad de esto, ahora ya no somos tus prisioneros, si no los de ella) dice Victoria

-¿Mis prisioneros? Pregunta Twilight

-(Nuevo mandato, situación igual) dice Cariño

-Twilight…..por eso no quería que te mesclaras en esto, ellos son mis errores….no los tuyos dice Celestia

-Princesa celestia….dice Twilight

-(Suficiente, ¿quiere explicarle princesa Celestia las reglas del juego?) pregunta Justicia

-¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle, a partir de ahora eres la guardiana del jardín de las estatuas, tu deber aquí es lograr reformarlos, una situación casi similar a la de Discord…..pero no los puedes destransformar, tienes que juzgar si en verdad cometieron el crimen que se les acusa o si no sucederán dos cosas…los liberes sean culpables o no y la otra que se queden donde están, marcando el fracaso que tuviste! Explica Celestia

-(Como ves Celestia fallo y nos dejó aquí encerrados desde hace mucho) dice Unión

-(No importa lo que diga o haga, es la mascota de Celestia…seguiremos atrapados aquí) dice Justicia

-(Ya basta….es hora, hay 6 ponys aquí, cada uno con un crimen del cual fue acusado, la princesa Celestia no puede intervenir en tus decisiones, considéralo una prueba como la nueva regente, cuando la luna salga ven a vernos para que comience la sesión) dice Victoria

-Esto…esto….esto es mucho para mi dice Twilight

-Descuida Twilight, necesitas descansar…vamos dice Celestia

-(Adiosito princesa) dice Justicia

En la alcoba de la princesa Celestia

-Yo solo quería defenderla princesa, no quería….estar en esta situación dice Twilight

-Descuida, tarde o temprano tendrías que enterarte, aunque hubiera deseado que no de esta forma, veras….ellos son ponys con cutie marks muy inusuales…marcan una vileza en vez de una virtud, desde que obtuvieron su cutie mark los estuve vigilando e incluso ayudarlos a vivir con eso, pero la amargura de su corazón fue más grande de lo que podía manejar, algunos de ellos lograron vivir con eso y hacer grandes logros, pero aun así…falle como princesa….dice Celestia

-Usted ha logrado muchas cosas en su vida princesa…..despreocúpese, yo lograre esto…..solo tengo que juntar a las chicas y así podre…..dice Twilight

-No…..esta es una misión que debes hacer tu sola esta vez, nadie se debe de enterar por nada del mundo sobre esto, hasta ahora todos saben que cualquiera que desobedezca o no le parezca como se hacen las cosas aquí se exilian de Equestria, imagina si se llegan a enterar de lo que hice…..podría causar una catástrofe dice Celestia

-Lo comprendo…..tendré éxito en esto o si no….ahora yo viviré con el….todo sea por su gracia princesa dice Twilight

-No…..se que tendrás éxito donde yo falle, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte…..aunque no pueda intervenir, se acerca la hora, vamos…..dice Celestia

La noche comienza y la princesa Luna invoca la obscuridad para que los ponys descansen de sus actividades diarias y otros las comiencen, Celestia y Twilight son escoltadas por los guardias nocturnos, diurnos y mágicos (guardia real de Twilight formada después del secuestro) y se detienen los guardias antes de entrar al jardín, Celestia dio la orden de que nadie debería de entrar o salir del jardín, sin importar lo que se escuchara quedaba prohibido la entrada o salida. Ya solas Celestia guía a Twilight que esta un poco nerviosa por lo que sucederá ahora, ambas llegan al jardín de las estatuas donde da comienzo la nueva oportunidad de reformación para los ponys

-(Es hora princesa, 6 ponys que aguardan tu sentencia…..y espero sea suficiente para el reto mayor que harás después) indica Victoria mientras el juicio da comienzo


	4. Chapter 4: Valentía-Cobardía

**Después de una larga espera continuamos para terminar esta historia, espero les agrade**

Capitulo 4: Valentía-Cobardía

-(Esta noche princesa debes de elegir que virtud debe de ser juzgado, cada uno es responsable de algo o tal vez no...eso lo decidirás cuando escuches atentamente sus historias, seras juez, jurado y celador...así que...escoja) dice Victoria

-No se por donde empezar dice Twilight

-(No importa lo que diga, seguiré aquí a pesar de ser inocente) dice Honor

-(Hay que tener fe...en que nos liberara a todos...¿no es verdad mi niña?) pregunta Cariño

-No dejes que te intimiden Twilight...varios de ellos sabe usar su lengua de manera muy engañosa dice Celestia

-(Estar mas educados que cualquier otro es solo una virtud de estudiar duramente) indica Unión

-(Je...no importa lo que diga o haga, no me arrepiento de nada) dice Justicia

-(...) guarda silencio Valor

-Quisiera proponer...que uno de ustedes si esta deseoso de exponer su caso, puede hacerlo dice Twilight

-(Buen inicio princesa...je...pero inútil) dice Justicia

-(Nosotros no diremos nada, la promesa de libertad siempre son simples fantasías) dice Unión

-(¿Que tal tu Valor?) pregunta Victoria

-(¿Yo?...no...no tengo nada que decir...soy inocente) dice Valor

-¿Por que estas tan nervioso? Pregunta Twilight

-(El pequeño ratoncito tiene miedo) se burla Justicia

-(No...no me llames así, jamas me llames así) reclama Valor

-(Si, es bueno que el pequeñito nene de mama sea el primero) dice Cariño

-(Vamos amigo, di las injusticias que te hicieron) dice Honor

-(Suficiente...indica quien es princesa Celestia) dice Victoria

-Su nombre es Fear, un unicornio que fue aprendido hace 971 años atrás, su sentencia es de 1000 años dice Celestia

-¿971 años? Pregunta Twilight

-(¿No creías que eramos reciente o si?, nosotros vimos a Equestria en diferentes épocas) dice Unión

-(Y por eso no diré nada, me queda poco tiempo y entonces me iré) dice Valor

-¿Cual fue tu crimen? Pregunta Twilight

-(Ni uno, me confundieron con otro) dice Valor

-(No me trago eso) dice Justicia

-Su crimen fue usar su poder mágico para atormentar a cada pony que encontrara, si el no obtenía lo que tenia, lo usaba sin piedad dice Celestia

-(¡MENTIRAS!) grita Valor

-¿Puedes probar lo contrario? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por supuesto...no dejare que me calumnien) dice Valor

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yo nací en Canterlot, tenia padre y madre, fui a la escuela para unicornios...pero nunca fue agradable, cada día era atormentado por no tener una cutie mark, era un flanco blanco, todos se burlaban de mi y se aprovechaban, los odiaba...los odiaba a todos...pero sabia que algún día obtendría mi cutie mark y todo cambiaría, seria respetado...un día desperté y todo comenzó como siempre, quería dejar de ir a la escuela pero mis padres insistían en que debía de seguir yendo, una vez mas fui ridiculizado y comenzaron a aventarme...tenia miedo...quería hacerles pagar a todos...y de repente apareció mi cutie mark...eran unos ojos rojos, pero no sabia que significaban...todos guardaron silencio y después volvieron a reírse, dijeron que ahora era el doble de raro, les ordene que se callaran pero no se detenían...no se detenían...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Que paso después? Pregunta Twilight

-(Nada...no hice nada) responde Valor

-Ataco a sus compañeros, puede infundir miedo en sus mentes, incluso en sus corazones, al principio lo hizo para vengarse de todos los que lo trataron mal, esos pequeños necesitaron terapia, pero no podía controlarlo aún así que también afecto a varios maestros y personal de la escuela, sus padres resultaron afectados también al ser llamados para detenerlos, buscaron mi consejo y ayuda para tratarlo, era demasiado peligroso incluso para el mismo ya que si el tenia miedo también podía dañar hasta un grado mortal a cualquiera...lo recibí y lo trate como a ti Twilight, le enseñe a no seguir usando esa magia tan peligrosa...creí haberlo logrado dice Celestia

-(Pero no lo hiciste...me fallaste) dice Valor

-(Es fácil echarle la culpa a otros...¿no es así?) pregunta Unión

-(¿QUE?) pregunta Valor

-(Esta claro que pudiste usar ese poder para ser algo mas que un simple estorbo...que desperdició) dice Unión

-(Ya sera tu turno de hablar Unión) indica Victoria

-(Deja que el patético niño termine la historia de su patética vida) indica Cariño

-(No me molesten...no me gusta que me molesten) ordena Valor

-Tranquilo...continua tu historia por favor dice Twilight

-(...de acuerdo...) dice Valor

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La princesa Celestia hizo lo que le pidieron mis padres, reformarme...o eso decían...a ellos los odio también por abandonarme ahí, nunca me vinieron a visitar o preguntar como iba...se olvidaron de mi, mientras la princesa me enseñaba todo lo que podía...me entere que tuvieron otro hijo...me reemplazaron con él...mi hermano fue otro de las causas de mi desgracia...pero me contuve...no debía de dañar a mi familia o a otro pony...por los siguientes 10 años estuve bajo su tutela hasta que me fui...trate de regresar a mi casa pero no me aceptaron...me echaron, dijeron que querían un hijo normal...no alguien como yo...pero aún así seguí adelante, conseguí un trabajo, una nueva casa, todo salia de maravilla después de tanto tiempo...incluso conseguí una novia...pasamos 4 años juntos...hasta cuando le propuse matrimonio...ella me rechazo...fue lo ultimo que pude soportar...

-¿Pero...por que?...yo te amo dice Fear

-Mira, fueron años muy lindos y maravillosos...pero no creo que podamos dar este paso tu y yo

-¿Es alguien mas cierto? Pregunta Fear

-No...no hay nadie mas...solo que no eres el indicado

-Te di los mejores años de mi vida y ahora me desprecias...¿como quieres que tome esto? Pregunta Fear

-Ese es el problema...eres demasiado posesivo...no soy un objeto

-No...no lo eres...eres basura dice Fear invocando su magia

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Ella se lo merecía... ) dice Valor

-Y no fue a la única que ataco, después siguieron sus padres, su hermano...los dejo en un grado que apenas y pudieron continuar viviendo, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba o intentaba detenerlo, usaba su magia, destruyo muchas vidas antes de desaparecer dice Celestia

-(Todos ellos me agredían, yo solo me defendía) indica Valor

-Eso no es siquiera algo que pueda pasarse por alto, incluso atacaste a tu familia dice Twilight

-(No fue intencional...ellos debían de apoyarme y me lo negaron una vez mas...les hice pagar...incluso mi hermano trato de detenerme llamándome monstruo) dice Valor

-El miedo que tenia al ser atrapado amplifico su poder, pero seguía huyendo hasta que en su ultimo ataque pudimos aprenderlo dice Celestia

-(No fue intencional eso...fue un accidente) dice Valor

-¿Que fue lo que hizo? Pregunta Twilight

-Ataco a una respetable anciana tratando de robarle sus cosas, un vecino nos informo sobre un ataque y mis guardias acudieron de inmediato cuando lo hallaron la tenia a su lado, llorando y tratando de disculparse por lo que había hecho...dice Celestia

-¿Es verdad eso? Pregunta Twilight

-(No...fue un accidente...puedo explicar lo que paso ya que después de eso me convirtió en piedra...no pude explicar lo que sucedió) dice Valor

-Te escucho dice Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fue cuando estaba alejándome de todos aquellos que querían hacerme daño, había llegado a un sitio alejado en las afueras de Fillydelphia, hambriento y sin ningún bit era seguro que me atraparían...entonces la encontré...se llamaba Quilt Made, era una anciana pony terrestre, me pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, obviamente no sabia quien era yo así que acepte, me llevo a su casa y viví con ella un largo tiempo, era la primera vez que alguien no me intimidaba o intentaba hacerme daño, me sentía seguro con ella, su casa estaba en las afueras y ninguno de sus parientes la visitaba, se lo que se siente eso, le ayudaba en la casa a hacer lo quehaceres e incluso iba yo por las cosas que necesitaba a la ciudad, pero debía mantenerme de incógnito para que no me descubrieran, después vi que había demasiados guardias en la ciudad, solo podía significar que me seguían buscando...ya no había hecho nada, no debían de seguir persiguiéndome, si me atrapaban y Quilt se enteraba sobre quien era realmente seria desastroso para ella, entonces idee un plan, tenia que irme de Equestria para siempre.

Sabia que Quilt tenia guardado muchas cosas de valor en su cuarto, algunas joyas y bits, tenia planeado usar eso para irme pero después volvería para pagárselo, así que actué cuando estaba dormida, entre en su habitación y después de un rato halle lo que necesitaba, el problema fue que ella me encontró cuando lo hice...

-¿Que es lo que haces? Pregunta Quilt

-Yo...no...no es lo que parece dice Fear

-Oh cariño...mira podemos hablar sobre esto dice Quilt

-¡No te acerques...no intentes nada! Dice Fear

-Tranquilo...no te voy a hacer nada...tu eres como un hijo para mi...no tienes por que tener miedo dice Quilt

-¿Miedo?...¿dices que soy un miedoso? Pregunta Fear

-No...claro que no...responde Quilt

-Si lo haces...eres igual a todos...¡ERES IGUAL A TODOS! Grita Fear

-¡No espera!...¡AHHHHHHH! grita Quilt al sentir miedo en su corazón que no pudo resistir el evento

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(No sabia lo que hacia...fue un error, ella no pudo...no pudo aguantar...cayo su cuerpo...y cuando me di cuenta...era tarde...suplique por ayuda...no sabia que hacer...jamas quise lastimarla...solo fue un error) dice Valor

-(Pobrecito...¿te toco el violín mas pequeño del mundo para que cure tus penas?...hehehe) dice Justicia

-(Sin duda es mas culpable que nadie) dice Unión

-(Matar a una pobre ancianita...eres un chico malo) dice Cariño

-(Ella tenia intenciones de dañarte, no merecía piedad) dice Honor

-(Creo que eso fue toda la historia, quiere deliberar princesa Twilight) dice Victoria

-No se que decir...¿algo mas que tengas que agregar? Pregunta Twilight

-(No...todo fue un error...no quise dañar a nadie...ella tuvo la culpa de todo...jamas estuvo ya mas para mi) señala Valor a Celestia

-Es cierto que trate de llevarte por un buen camino...y fracase en eso dice Celestia

-(¿Ven?...ella lo admite, debería de estar aquí en mi lugar no yo) dice Valor

-La princesa Celestia no tiene nada de culpa en esto, ella hizo todo lo posible para que pudieras ser alguien y no siguieras dañando a nadie mas, pasaste una dura infancia pero no por eso debes de echar culpas y tener miedo dice Twilight

-(¿Miedo?...¿MIEDO?...¡TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO MIEDO!) grita Valor

Valor comienza a emanar un aura oscura que empieza a envolver a Twilight, todos los temores de Twilight comienzan a hacerse realidad al mismo tiempo, Celestia quería intervenir pero no lo hizo...se quedo parada en su mismo lugar, las demas estatuas veían en silencio el desenlazase de este ataque, unos pensando que tal vez ellos también puedan usar su habilidad para derrotarlas y ser libres, otros pensando en ¿como se liberara de esto?...Valor creía que estaba ganando, pero una tonada se comienza a escuchar...lo cual hace que comience a perder su poder

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear.

Ha! Ha! Ha!"

-(¿Por que cantas?...deberías de estar gritando) dice Valor

-Una amiga me enseño que no hay que tenerle miedo a nada...sin importar que pase, siempre hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas dice Twilight

-(No lo entiendo) dice Valor

-(El miedo es solo un sentimiento que te hace débil e inútil, si sientes miedo toda tu vida no pasaras de ser un fracasado idiota) dice Justicia

-(Hubiera sido unas palabras mas comprensibles pero creo que una mente débil como él comprende esa idea) dice Unión

-Fear...dices que en toda tu vida estuviste solo mas en tu historia siempre hubo alguien a tu lado, tus padres, la princesa, la que te quería, la abuela Quilt...nunca estuviste solo o te hiciera falta algo, solo querias que estuvieran siempre a tu lado, pero creo que hasta tu tenias tus momentos para estar a solas y hacer otras cosas...no tenias por que estar asustado, hasta creo que había niños en la escuela que no les diste oportunidad de estar a tu lado, no tienes miedo de estar solo, tienes miedo de sentirte feliz dice Twilight

-(¿Por que alguien tendría miedo de estar...?...lo estaba...si me sentía bien me asustaba, pensando que una vez que obtuviera lo que quería alguien quisiera arrebatármelo, si fuera feliz alguien vendría a quitármelo, por eso alejaba todo, así nadie se metería conmigo...solo quería estar solo) dice Valor

-Pero no lo estabas...una parte de ti quería seguir siendo feliz y la otra no...francamente lo único que puedo decir es que eres culpable...pero puedes arrepentirte y una vez que estés libre volver a comenzar, esta vez con verdaderos amigos, una verdadera familia, también seré tu amiga dice Twilight

-(No escuches su propaganda) indica Honor

-(Es tierno darle falsas esperanzas a un pobre imbécil) dice Cariño

-(Seria divertido ver cuando sea decepcionado) dice Justicia

-No estoy mintiendo, en verdad cumpliré mi palabra dice Twilight

-(Hay cierta firmeza en su palabra...es interesante ver esto) dice Unión

-(¿Usted que dice princesa Celestia?) pregunta Victoria

-Fear, ¿te das cuenta que si aceptas tus crímenes estarás mas tranquilo? Pregunta Celestia

-(Yo...yo...)dice Fear

-Hay algo que guarde en mi memoria, vino directamente de Quilt este mensaje para ti una vez que fueras libre dice Celestia

-(¿Quilt?...¿acaso no la mate?) Pregunta Fear

-No...ella logro sobrevivir, pero nunca te guardo ningun rencor, cuando pudo levantarse del hospital y venir a verme me pidio que te liberara, pero no podia hacerlo así que ella me dejo este mensaje:

"Mi niño, se que tu miedo te provoco hacer muchas cosas, pero si superas ese miedo podras de nuevo volver a sonreir justo como ese dia que te conoci, no importa lo que suceda...siempre podras contar conmigo"

-(Son mentiras lo que dicen) dice Honor

-(Lo siento...soy culpable) dice Valor

-(Hmmm...después de tantos años acepto sus crimenes) dice Unión

-(Comprendo que hice varias cosas terribles, comprendo que dañe a varios y por eso meresco estar aqui, siento haberla decepcionado princesa Celestia...siento que no haya seguido sus enseñanzas...espero pueda perdonarme) dice Valor

-No te guardo ningun sentimiento de decepción o rencor, lamento no haberte ayudado mas dice Celestia

-(No...usted hizo lo que pudo, yo debi ser el que continuara mejorando...princesa Twilight...gracias por hacerme sentir alguien...ser por primera vez normal) dice Valor

-Siempre lo fuiste, solo tenias que aceptarte como eras dice Twilight

-(Si...es por eso que le agradezco haberme liberado) dice Valor

La estatua de Valor comienza a brillar, una estela de luz y obscuridad comienza a salir de ella para después absorver esa luz e implosionar dejando solo el pedestal donde se encontraba

(¡Oh cielos!) dice Cariño

-(¡Lo ven...lo ha matado!) dice Honor

-¿Que a sucedido? Pregunta Twilight muy sorprendida

-(Bravo princesa, ese tipo de ejecuciones me agradan) dice Justicia

-Mantente tranquila Twilight dice Celestia

-Pero a muerto...no se por que dice Twilight

-(¡ERES PEOR QUE ELLA, ASESINA) grita Honor

-Pero no fui yo responde Twilight

-(Tranquila pequeña, a ninguno de nosotros le agradaba de todas formas) dice Cariño

-No...yo no tuve nada que ver dice Twilight

-(Silencio...no tuvo nada que ver con esto, el mismo se lo provoco) dice Victoria

-(¿Como se iba a matar el solo?) pregunta Honor

-(El ya estaba muerto ignorante, ¿cuando años hemos estado aquí encerrados?, somos ponys normales, no contamos con inmortalidad, así que una vez que él acepto su culpa se libero a si mismo) dice Unión

-(¿Entonces de que sirve que nos estén juzgando?...¿no es mas sencillo destruirnos y olvidar todo?) pregunta Honor

-(No...si hacen eso se quedara como una mancha en ellas toda su vida, este es el resultado de tener exito, si ella demuestra que somos culpable o inocentes y nos hace admitirlo entonces ganan, pero si no cargara con eso como Celestia, esto es muy divertido) dice Justicia

-(Olvidenlo, no diré nada...si es una derrota el que siga aquí entonces que así sea, la atormentare lo que tenga de vida) dice Honor

-(¿Estar contigo mas años?, eso ni loca) dice Cariño

-(Vas a dejar que se sientan diosas al juzgarnos, tal vez tengas razón sobre ese tipo, pero nosotros seguimos siendo inocentes) dice Honor

-(¿A que le temes?...¿a quedar expuesto y ser un completo inepto?) pregunta Unión

-(La noche esta llegando a su fin...retírese a descansar princesa Twilight, mañana en la noche continuaremos el juicio) dice Victoria

-Vamos Twilight...debes de estar cansada dice Celestia

-Lo que hago es lo correcto...¿verdad? Pregunta Twilight

-Esa pregunta debes de responderla tu misma...vamos Twilight dice Celestia

Ambas se empiezan a retirar dejando atrás ahora 5 estatuas, pero hay mas cosas en este jardín que no le esta agradando lo que sucede, lo cual esta comenzando a marchitar el lugar


	5. Chapter 5: Victoria-Derrota

**Como una rosa con 6 pétalos, se va deshojando una por una...hasta que ya no quede nada...**

Capitulo 5: Victoria-Derrota

"Detente...no sigas...no puedes continuar"

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta Twilight

"Ellos son míos...detente"

¿Por que?...¿por que debo detenerme? Pregunta Twilight

"Si no te detienes...te destruiré...¿me oyes?...¡TE DESTRUIRE!

-¡AHHHHHHHH! Grita Twilight

-¡Twilight despierta! Ordena Spike

-¿Eh?...¿donde estoy? Pregunta Twilight

-Estas en tu habitación, tranquila...tuviste una pesadilla dice Spike

-Si...una pesadilla...¿que horas son? Pregunta Twilight

-Son mas de las 5 de la tarde...la princesa Celestia ordeno que no fueras molestada dice Spike

-¿En serio?...pregunta Twilight

-¿Donde estuviste anoche?, estaba preocupado dice Spike

-Estoy...realizando unos estudios nocturnos responde Twiligth

-¿De noche?...bueno...hay días que te has desvelado, pero no tanto dice Spike

-Descuida...estoy bien...¿algo nuevo? Pregunta Twilight

-No...solo una cosa con el jardín, dicen que una de las estatuas desapareció y que hay unas flores que se han marchitado...raro ¿no? Responde Spike

-¿Marchitado? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...aunque eso es normal si me lo preguntas...¿tienes hambre?...te traeré cualquier cosa que pidas dice Spike

-Gracias...(lamento no poder decirte lo que pasa Spike...) piensa Twilight

Twilight se asoma por la ventana viendo en dirección al jardín, recordando lo que había pasado en la noche y pensando ahora que pasara con las demás estatuas, sabe que cuando el sol baje y la luna suba tendrá que ir junto con Celestia a ese lugar...apenas y come lo que le trajo Spike, desciende las escaleras dejando a su fiel ayudante atrás, la princesa Celestia la espera junto a la princesa Luna y las tres avanzan hasta la entrada del jardín donde Luna se queda y solo ellas dos entran en el jardín

-(Miren quien llego...¿a quien asesinaras esta noche?) pregunta Honor

-(Espero que seas tu, no eres divertido) dice Cariño

-(Veamos quien sera el afortunado de la noche) dice Justicia

-(Creí que había quedado claro que nadie murió) dice Unión

-Lo estuve pensando y creo que es mejor des-transformarlos para que no pase otra vez lo que sucedió con Fear dice Twilight

-No puedes hacerlo Twilight, si los liberas antes de dictar tu sentencia sobre ellos, podrán ser libres de los cargos e irse, no puedes liberarlos antes de tiempo dice Celestia

-(En efecto, aunque ya estamos muertos, si nos liberas podremos tener un cuerpo en el cual vivir, uno como el de Celestia) dice Unión

-(La antigua celadora no quiere que se cometan errores jejeje) dice Justicia

-(Dedicaría mi inmortalidad a crear una nueva Equestria libre de ustedes) dice Honor

-(Seria divertido ver pasar los años realizando cosas divertidas) dice Cariño

-Pero no puedo permitir que suceda otra cosa similar dice Twilight

-(Es necesario que hagas esto princesa, si no aprenden de su error, volverían a hacer lo que hicieron) dice Victoria

-(Como si tu fueras tan bueno) dice Honor

-(Posiblemente solo quiere ganarse su confianza para ser libre, el pobre y malo niño) dice Cariño

-(...) guarda silencio unión

-(No me interesa sus opiniones...ya es tiempo...el siguiente que tendrás que juzgar es a mi princesa Twilight, puede comenzar princesa Celestia) dice Victoria

-Su nombre es Defeat, un pegaso que fue uno de los mejores capitanes de la guardia hace 650 años dice Celestia

-¿Un capitán de la guardia? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por eso tiene ese aire de creído y sabelotodo) dice Cariño

-(Creo que lleva con orgullo su cutie mark) dice Justicia

-¿Que fue lo que hizo? Pregunta Twilight

-Trato de asesinarme dice Celestia

-(Lastima que no lo logro) dice Honor

-(Asesinato real, hubiera sido algo interesante que leer en los periódicos) dice Unión

-¿Por que querrías asesinar a la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como puede ver, llevo el nombre de mi cutie mark por que mi familia nunca había ganado en nada, no importara cuanto nos esforzáramos, pero yo decidí cambiarlo, no pase una niñez como Fear llena de abusos o algo parecido, nunca deje que nadie me tratara de menos, a pesar de que mi cutie mark muestra una pieza de ajedrez tirada de lado lo cual significa derrota, los demás pegasos no comprendían por que esa cutie mark estaba en mi siendo alguien rápido y fuerte a pesar de mi temprana edad, ganaba todas las competencias y retos elevando la reputación de mi familia, tenia que elevar el nombre de mi familia lo mas alto posible

-Recuerda hijo, no importa si pierdes algún día, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti

-Papá, yo jamas perderé, no permitiré que el nombre de la familia sea ridiculizada de nuevo responde Defeat

Cuando crecí sentí que un trabajo en el clima no seria suficiente para conseguir mi meta, fue cuando estaban reclutando la academia nuevos guardias para la guardia real, conseguí enlistarme y los siguientes años trabaje muy duro para conseguir mi meta, sin importar la burla o habladurías logre apuntarme como la élite de la academia, estaba por encima de los demás y ellos lo sabían, mas de uno me reto de forma legal e ilegal en combates y practicas, ni uno pudo igualarme a pesar de hacer trampas. Mis superiores hablaron directamente con la princesa de mi, ella quedo encantada con mis habilidades y cuando me gradué obtuve un puesto de inmediato en la guardia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, era muy orgulloso de si mismo y respetaba a todo el mundo, cuando le pregunte sobre su cutie mark, lo único que dijo es que significaba que siendo considerado un perdedor puede ser mejor que eso, los siguientes años siguió demostrando su superioridad ante los demás, ganándose la confianza de toda la guardia, fue en ese momento que lo subí de rango, a capitán de la guardia

-Eras muy fiel a la princesa...¿que te hizo cambiar? Pregunta Twilight

-(Todos los ponys como él siempre buscan mas) dice Honor

-(Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso) dice Unión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A pesar de lograr mi objetivo, no era suficiente...el nombre de mi familia era dicho con respeto, pero quería algo mas, algo que lo inmortalizara para siempre, y fue en ese momento que decidí lograr algo épico, encontrar y liberar el imperio de cristal...logre convencer a la princesa Celestia de tomar algunos guardias y revisar todo el ártico norte para hallarlo

-¿Estas seguro de esto Defeat?...a pesar de haber derrotado a Sombra, me fue imposible hallarlo de nuevo debido a la maldición que tiene dice Celestia

-Descuide princesa, estoy seguro que lo podre encontrar, traigo a mis mejores guardias conmigo para hallar por lo menos su ubicación exacta y así hallar una manera de liberarlo indica Defeat

-Pienso que es solo una búsqueda inútil, pero si tienes la confianza de hallarlo entonces puedes ir dice Celestia

-¡Larga vida a la princesa! Dice Defeat

-¡UHHHHH!

La princesa había combatido al rey sombra hace años y el imperio se había perdido, pero si mis cálculos estaban correctos, si hallaba una señal de magia o vida, entonces desde ahí podría intentar traerla de vuelta, yo y mis guardias fuimos quienes construyeron el camino donde en el futuro se construiría el ferrocarril al ártico norte

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Pero era una búsqueda inútil, el imperio no apareció si no hasta hace poco donde la princesa Candance y mi hermano gobiernan ahora indica Twilight

-(Por como va la historia, sospecho que perdiste algo mas que solo tu patética racha) dice Justicia

-Pase mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos, un día designe un destacamento para ir a buscarlos, pero entonces él apareció, solo y cansado...no dijo nada en ese entonces y la primera noche de su estadía en el castillo entro en mi habitación cuando dormía, trato de atravesarme con una lanza pero desperté a tiempo para defenderme, los guardias entraron y lo sometieron, nunca dijo su motivo para eso y tampoco respondió preguntas así que le di un castigo, 6000 años convertido en estatua y hasta hace un tiempo comenzó a hablar de nuevo

-(Siempre creí que era una decoración hasta que la pequeña y adorable Twilight apareció) dice Cariño

-(Yo también quede sorprendido cuando hablo por primera vez) dice Honor

-(Sabia que era uno igual a mi y respetaba su silencio) dice Unión

-¿Que te obligo a intentar lastimarla? Pregunta Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi grupo llego sin problemas al ártico norte, comenzamos nuestra búsqueda por cada metro cuadrado de nieve, usamos todos nuestros recursos y reservas para resistir el clima, siempre había ventiscas, avalanchas, incluso criaturas que afortunadamente tu no encontraste princesa Twilight...ya que la mayoría fueron exterminadas por nosotros...criaturas peores que las que has conocido hasta ahora, día tras día nos manteníamos fuertes y unidos, pero uno a uno mientras mas tiempo pasaba los empece a perder, los alentaba, les ofrecía promesas, estaba desesperado...

-Capitán...debemos de irnos, el imperio de cristal no se encuentra por ningún lado

-No...debe de estar por algún lado, un sitio donde no hemos buscado aún...mantengan la esperanza mis fieles soldados dice Defeat

-Pero observe, ya hemos enterrado a la mitad de lo que eramos, guardias que no podrán ver de nuevo a sus familias

-Y por eso es importante que lo encontremos, no puedo permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano, si alguno desea irse puede hacerlo...pero yo no permitiré que sus nombres hayan quedado en el olvido solo por que me di por vencido dice Defeat

-...

-Lo seguiremos hasta el fin capitán

-Me agrada escuchar eso...les diré una cosa, si en esta búsqueda que haremos en este sitio no la hayamos...todos regresaremos a casa, quiero que abracen a sus familias y si lo desean se quedaran esta vez en el castillo, yo retornare con mejor equipo y provisiones...es una promesa dice Defeat

Realmente pensé que esta vez lo hallaríamos, aunque sea un indicio seria suficiente para regresar a Canterlot con una victoria por pequeña que fuera, no podía volver sin nada...recordaba constantemente mi cutie mark, derrota...no podía dejar que la cutie mark ganara...tenia que derrotarla...durante años había demostrado que no era mi destino perder, si no ganar...pero entonces la tragedia ocurrió

-¡Capitán...la ventisca es muy fuerte!

-¡Descuida...aún podemos avanzar un poco mas antes de detenernos! Indica Fear

-¿Escucharon eso?

-¿Que ocurre? Pregunta Fear

-¡AVALANCHA!

Una imprevista avalancha venia sobre nosotros, ya habíamos enfrentado varias pero esta era enorme, mis guardias y yo tratamos de resistir su fuerza pero fue imposible, no se cuantos kilómetros nos arrojo de la ruta que teníamos...estábamos perdidos

-Agr...¿uh?...hola...cabo...¿alguien?...respondan. ..¡RESPONDAN!...¡ES UNA ORDEN! Grita Fear

Milagrosamente logre salir de la nieve, busque a cada uno de mis guardias pero nunca aparecieron, me tomo varios días de penurias y hambruna para retomar el camino hasta Equestria de nuevo, nunca me detuve, nunca hice alguna parada para recuperarme, mi mente estaba bloqueado por el fallo que tuve, ni siquiera sabia que había llegado a mi destino, me recibieron con todos lo honores pero yo sabia que había sido derrotado, por primera vez en mi vida fui derrotado

-Defeat...me alegra que hayas vuelto...¿que fue lo que sucedió? Pregunta Celestia

-... guarda silencio Defeat

-Debes de estar cansado después de tu regreso, descansa, cuando estés recuperado hablaremos dice Celestia

¿Como podría decirle a la princesa que había fallado?, decirle que todo aquellos que lleve murieron, murieron en balde, no podía descansar y entonces todo llevo a una sola culpable...la princesa...ella era la única culpable...¿por que?...simplemente por que debía de haber un culpable, no podía admitir la derrota, debía de desaparecerla a cualquier costo y eso significaba eliminar a la princesa, fue un fracaso total cuando intente eliminarla...eso marcó no solo la deshonra, si no la derrota también, todo este tiempo en que permanecí pasando mi condena pensaba en mi derrota, hasta el día que viniste aquí por primera vez y te quedaste en mi pedestal leyendo, hablabas con cada uno de nosotros y lo sorprendente sobre lo que era aprender con la princesa y ser igual a ella...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Todo este tiempo escuchaba tus logros, como aprendías de tus fracasos y de como lograste lo que yo anhelaba, hallar y liberar el imperio de cristal, comprendí en ese momento que debí haber aprendido de mi derrota y de todas aquellas que evitaba...es por eso que cuando fuiste abducida deseaba que él tuviera éxito) dice Victoria

-¿Quien?...¿sabes quien es el que me rescato? Pregunta Twilight

-Es suficiente, es hora de que dictes tu sentencia dice Celestia

-(Supongo que es obvio) dice Honor

-(Tu ya sabias que eras culpable...¿que te mantuvo aquí?) pregunta Unión

-(Ella...quería hablar con ella y decirle mi historia, era mi único deseo...antes de decir tu sentencia princesa Twilight quiero pedir un ultimo favor, en el ártico norte, en las coordenada Y:23 X:85 se encuentran los restos de mi campamento, en ella hallaras las pertenencias de cada uno de mis guardias, quisiera que ellos descansaran también al lado de sus familias)

-Lo haré Defeat...eres culpable de los cargos...supongo que aceptaras esta decisión dice Twilight

-(Así es...lamento haberla deshonrado princesa Celestia...no merezco siquiera llamarme uno de los mejores capitanes, solo fui un fracaso toda mi vida) dice Victoria

-Siempre te considere ser uno de los mejores, a pesar de lo que hiciste...comprendo que Twilight merezca escuchar tu historia y solo lamento no haber generado la confianza necesaria para que hablaras conmigo hace tiempo dice Celestia

-(De hecho princesa, no podía siquiera verla de frente...fui yo el que no pudo tener su confianza...pero de todas maneras, agradezco sus palabras...princesa Twilight...le queda mucho camino por delante aún, lo que oirá a partir de ahora le hará dudar de usted misma, manténgase siempre arriba de ellos) dice Victoria

Al igual que Valor, la estatua de Victoria comienza a brillar entre estelas de luz y obscuridad después absorber la luz y hacer implosión dejando solo el pedestal

-(Si hubiera estado en mi época, habría sido una batalla formidable) dice Justicia

-(Solo fue un instrumento de ella, incluso al final) dice Honor

-(Hubiera sido mi décimo esposo) dice Cariño

-(Supongo que debo decir que esta sesión, a terminado princesa...supongo que regresara en la noche, continuaremos con esta rueda de la suerte hasta que quede solo uno de nosotros) dice Unión

-Pero siento que si seguimos ahora podremos terminar y entender lo que han hecho dice Twilight

-(Princesa...no puede saltarse las reglas, alguien como usted debe de saberlo mas que nadie, ademas...lo que ve en sus sueños puede ser muy peligroso) dice Unión

-(¿De que esta hablando?) pregunta Honor

-¿Que sabes sobre él? Pregunta Twilight

-(Shhhh...puede escuchar...continuaremos en la noche, descanse) dice Unión

-¿A que se refiere? Pregunta Celestia

-Nada princesa...nada...dice Twilight

Uno mas a caído, quedan 4...pero el jardín también a empezado a marchitarse mas rápido...¿que criatura abunda mas aquí en este jardín?...que ni siquiera Celestia sabe de él


	6. Chapter 6: Cariño-Amargura

**Parece que de a 5 cap mas para terminar, pero claro siempre puedo alargar o cambiar las cosas :P**

Capitulo 6: Cariño-Amargura

-¿Quien eres tu realmente? Pregunta Twilight

"Soy aquel que todos niegan, soy aquel que tratan de deshacerse, soy sus pecados, soy su castigo y nadie puede escapar a eso"

-¿Por que tratas de mantenerlos? Pregunta Twilight

"Ellos me pertenecen, ellos son mi combustible, este era mi reino, no tienes derecho a quitármelos, te lo advierto"

-...No me detendré...no hasta que todos ellos hayan aceptado su responsabilidad dice Twilight

"Entonces te recomiendo estar lista para las consecuencias"

-¡Twilight, otra ves ya es tarde!...oh...ya estas despierta dice Spike

-Si...¿a ocurrido algo nuevo al jardín? Pregunta Twilight

-Bueno...se esta marchitando mas rápido de lo que los jardineros puedan darse cuenta, incluso otra estatua a desaparecido...pero eso no es lo malo del asunto dice Spike

-¿Cual es? Pregunta Twilight

-Los pozos, abrevaderos, todo sitio donde había agua se han secado dice Spike

-Ya veo...esto es su represalia dice Twilight

-¿Represalia de quien? Pregunta Spike

-Necesito hablar con la princesa Celestia ahora dice Twilight

-No creo que pueda atenderte, esta hablando con los sirvientes y guardias, los rumores dicen que han visto algo raro por las noches y están asustados dice Spike

-Entiendo, iré al jardín ahora dice Twilight

-¿Ahora?...¿pero que hay ahí que llevas dos días seguidos entrando por las noches? Pregunta Spike

-Necesito saber algo responde Twilight

-Entonces te acompaño dice Spike

-No...quédate aquí, no es seguro dice Twilight sin dar mas explicaciones

Jardín

-Unión...¿tu sabes que sucede aquí? Pregunta Twilight

-(Un mal jardinero, antes tenia mas clase este lugar) dice Unión

-No estoy para bromas, tu sabes que es lo que esta comenzando a afectar el lugar dice Twilight

-(Si...o tal vez no) dice Unión

-(Sera mejor que no lo molestes, en mis tiempos se hablaba mucho de él, es un chico muy malo) dice Cariño

-(Aún no es tiempo, ademas te dije que puede escuchar...esperaremos a Celestia para comenzar, se acerca la noche) dice Unión

-(Una bella noche para destruir a otro de nosotros) dice Justicia

-(Espero haya quedado claro que no diré nada) dice Honor

-Twilight...se supone que no debías de entrar sola aquí indica Celestia

-Lo se, lo lamento...¿como están las cosas en el castillo? Pregunta Twilight

-No es el lugar indicado para que discutamos eso ahora dice Celestia

-(Suficiente de charla, la noche a comenzado, proveído por la princesa de la noche, así que es tiempo princesa Twilight, elige a tu próximo juzgado) dice Unión

-¿Alguien quiere comenzar? Pregunta Twilight

-(Me agrada ver que son caballerosos para que una dama empiece primero, puede empezar princesa zorra) dice Cariño

-...Su nombre es Bitter, una pony terrestre o una viuda negra mejor dicho, roba a la mas alta clase gastándose su fortuna ya sea como su esposa o amante, incluso trato de meterse entre la corte real para tener acceso a las arcas de Canterlot, pero fallo no sin antes robar mis joyas, trato de venderlas pero no pudo lo cual hizo fácil localizarla y atraparla, dejo varios corazones rotos así como familias separadas solo por saciar su hambre de riquezas y lujos, eso fue hace 400 años con una sentencia de 1200 años dice Celestia

-(Esto es raro, hasta ahora lo que me a dicho la princesa es verdad, cada uno en vez de representar una virtud representan una vileza...no creo que sea coincidencia que en varias épocas ellos aparecieran) piensa Twilight

-(¿Sucede algo pequeña?...tal vez te aburro mucho no es verdad...pequeña embustera) dice Cariño

-No...¿por que te comportas de esta manera?...tan amargamente dice Twilight

-(Hmp...alguien tan bella como y no puede ser tratada de esa manera, no puede vivir sin estar rodeada de lujos, pero tampoco puede estar atada a un tonto incompetente) dice Cariño

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi nombre anterior era Pearl Luck, vivía con comodidades y lujos, sirvientes que respondían a cada una de mis peticiones sin dudarlo, una gran casa, una posición social envidiable de mi familia, hasta que las cosas empezaron a ir mal y mi familia perdió su fortuna, lo habíamos perdido todo, mis padres se resignaron a vivir como los pobres que eran, pero yo no...no podía permitir perder lo que me merecía sin pelear, entonces mi cutie mark apareció, un árbol seco sin frutos o hojas...amargura, deseche mi anterior nombre y adopte el de Bitter y comencé a vagar por Equestria buscando mi lugar en el mundo, uno donde el dinero siempre estaría a mi disposición

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(No hay nada mas patético que pelear la vida por el dinero, eso te lleva a ser igual a todos aquellos que buscan poder dentro del régimen de las princesas) dice Honor

-(No importa que lo evites tarado, el dinero siempre tendrá valor mientras le siga interesando a alguien) dice Justicia

-(Para ser el monstruo de Gryphus, sabes mucho de esto) dice Unión

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste después? Pregunta Twilight

-(Hay cosas que estaban siempre ocultos frente a los ojos de la princesa, su corte era mas corrupta que nada y sospecho que sigue siendo igual...jijiji) se ríe Cariño

-... guarda silencio Celestia

-(Era joven y bonita, no era difícil seleccionar a aquellos que pudieran servirme) dice Cariño

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hay cosas que los ancianos ponys o aquellos que están aburridas de sus esposas no puedan conseguir, fui por así decirlo...su "juguete"...incluso entre las damas fui una nueva "experiencia" para ellas, durante mi adolescencia me abrí pasó entre la sociedad de esta forma, mi belleza crecía cada día al igual que mi bolsa llena de bits, pero por desgracia el dinero no era eterno, debia de asegurar un poco mas sustentable, así conocí a mi primer esposo , un pony mercante muy bien abastecido de dinero, no fue difícil convencerlo para que en tan poco tiempo me propusiera matrimonio bajo un nombre falso

-Mi bella flor, quisiera hacerte una propuesta y espero que sea una respuesta positiva

-Pero que gran diamante...debió costarte mucho dinero dice Fun/Bitter

-El dinero no importa mientras te tenga a mi lado

-Entonces mi buen señor, acepto...dice Fun/Bitter

Fue una boda muy costosa, pero lo valía...estuvimos casados 2 años hasta que su fortuna comenzó a menguar, tal vez debido a mis exageradas despilfarras de dinero, siempre me gusta disfrutar sin que se acabe lo que lo mantiene, así que lo abandone dejándolo en la miseria, creo que me canse con cuatro ponys diferentes, incluso con un grifo acaudalado, aunque después de un tiempo todos terminaron igual que el primero

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Entre mis esposos y amantes nunca me falto buena compañía, incluso mis "amigas" disfrutaban de mi presencia, este era la mejor vida de todas, hasta que tuve la mala suerte de buscar mas alto) dice Cariño

-No entiendo, ¿como nadie se percataba de ella? Pregunta Twilight

-Cambiaba de aspecto, con simples hechizos que pagaba a unicornios para cambiar su atuendo, incluso ocultar su cutie mark, era imposible reconocerla de su verdadero aspecto dice Celestia

-(Ese tipo de ponys me repugna) dice Honor

-(Amor, ni siquiera llegas a ser el tipo que buscaría, nunca me gustaron los tontos idealistas o que proclamaban igualdades entre clases, me parecía absurdo) dice Cariño

-(Nunca conociste un macho que te satisficiera lo suficiente) dice Justicia

-(Conocí muchos que puedo decir, te superarían, incluso entre las hembras)

-(Basta de hablar de eso) dice Unión

-(De acuerdo...continuare mi relato, el único crimen que cometí es el de robar las joyas, no merecía este castigo de cualquier forma) dice Cariño

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entonces un alto pony de sociedad con una gran voz en la corte real se fijo en mi durante una fiesta, me ofreció muchas cosas que fueron de mi interés y lo acepte, entre en un mundo que nunca había conocido, de grandes riquezas y diversión, mas haya del mundo en el que estaba viviendo, los que se codean con la realeza realmente son los mas adinerados, no tarde nada en establecerme, pero entonces había escuchado algo que realmente nunca me había gustado oír

-Sabes amiga, ¿no se como le haces para ser tan bella?

-Si...me muero de envidia cada vez que alguien vanagloria tu belleza

-Ustedes también son bellas, no deberían de menospreciarse dice Diamont/Bitter

-Pero claro siempre hay alguien que te supera

-No lo creo...¿quien podría superarme? Pregunta Diamont/Bitter

-La princesa

-Exacto, ella tiene una belleza que no podría ser superada jamas

-Si...tal vez tengan razón...tal vez...dice cuidando su tono Diamont/Bitter

No era posible que ella fuera mas bella que yo, mi belleza podría doblegar a cualquiera, pero la de ella era mas insuperable, estuve siempre atrás de ella, en las sombras cuando eran las noches de gala, debo decir que estaba celosa de ella, tenia mas dinero que yo, mas clase, pero lo que mas me molestaba era la forma en que gastaba el dinero, ayudando a los que menos tienen, alguien tan poderosa como ella no debía de hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que idee mi plan para acercarme...pero no resulto, estaba muy bien vigilada y alguien como yo le era difícil acercarse a pesar de tener un alto nivel de reputación, Celestia siempre prefería estar con los clase baja y atendiendo las cosas reales, si lograba hacerme su amiga podría controlarla y a través de ella controlar a Equestria, pero la oportunidad nunca llego, mi necedad y envidia hacia agotar mi tiempo ya que mi insistencia a estar a su lado se hacia notar, un error que no debí cometer, incluso mi esposo sospechaba de mi, no podía quedarme mas tiempo si no estaría atrapada, pero necesitaba un premio de consolación, las joyas de la princesa, fue sencillo lograr entrar en su habitación y tomarlas, al momento de vender las joyas estaría bien por un tiempo hasta que necesitara mas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Pero por supuesto venderlas aquí en Equestria era simplemente imposible, así que cuando intente pasar la frontera me descubrieron...así que realmente mi crimen fue solo un simple robo, no merecía ser transformada en piedra) dice Cariño

-¿Que me dices de las personas que pisoteaste o las familias que separaste? Pregunta Twilight

-(No fue mi culpa realmente, si estuvieran satisfechas con sus vidas nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que hice) responde Cariño

-¿Y tu no estabas satisfecha con la tuya? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por supuesto que si, tenia todo lo que queria) responde Cariño

-Pero nunca fue suficiente...ni el amor que te daban o la amistad dice Twilight

-(Todo eso son falsas, no existe nada llamado amor, amistad, familia, solo existe el poder, dinero, posición) dice Cariño

-¿Entonces por que nunca fuiste feliz? Pregunta Twilight

-(...)

-Tu relato cuenta que tuviste dinero a raudales, poder al estar en la alta sociedad y una posición que te aseguraría una vida muy prospera, pero tu realmente lo que querías era algo muy simple...ser alguien normal dice Twilight

-(¿Como te atreves a decir eso?...nunca quise esa vida, mis padres se conformaron con eso pero yo no...no puede ser cierto) responde Cariño

-(¿Entonces por que dudas bonita?) pregunta Justicia

-(Si vivieras en un mundo donde esas cosas no fueran importantes hubiera sido el paraíso para ti, y es el que intente una vez formar) dice Honor

-(Piénsalo, tus padres no les preocupo tanto quedarse pobres por que estaban juntos, y tu te sentías tan sola que cuando hallabas a alguien que le importaras solo te aprovechabas y te alejabas para que sintiera lo mismo que tu, pero aún así seguías buscando mas familias felices o personas acomodadas para volverlas miserables) dice Unión

-En todo caso tu crimen no fue simplemente robar las joyas, si no construir un camino de amargura y decepción por donde pasaras, ¿jamas pensaste que alguna vez le importaste a alguien de entre todo ese mundo que vanaglorias? Pregunta Twilight

-(...Yo...tal vez) dice Cariño

-Comprende ahora mi motivo para darte este castigo, todos tus antiguos esposos vinierón conmigo para decir lo que les habías hecho y todos ellos estaban dolidos por haberte burlado de ellos y de sus corazones también, no les importaba que los hubieras dejado pobres si no que jugaras con sus sentimientos dice Celestia

-(¿Todos ellos?...es mentira...no le importe a ni uno de ellos) dice Cariño

-¿Entonces niegas los cargos? Pregunta Twilight

-(...No...) responde Cariño

-¿Comprendes lo que entonces se te esta acusando? Pregunta Twilight

-(Creo que...uno o dos pueden haberme amado de verdad, pero mi avaricia y mi miedo me impidieron ver la verdad, soy muy patética...mas patética que el ratoncillo) dice Cariño

-¿Que piensas entonces ahora? Pregunta Twilight

-(Supongo que...soy culpable...no lo negare mas, incluso me di cuenta de algo, aquella platica no hablaban sobre la belleza externa de la princesa Celestia si no de su interior...je...hasta ahora me di cuenta que si hubiera utilizado una táctica mas adecuada podría haber tenido éxito...pero ya no me interesa mas eso, de nada sirve llorar por el pasado) dice Cariño

-(Espero que cuando explotes sea un buen espectáculo) dice Justicia

-(Y yo espero que seas menos cretino con ella) dice Cariño

-(Supongo que este es el adiós) dice Unión

-(Si...princesa Twilight, hubiera sido agradable tener tu compañía en mis tiempos y quien sabe, tal vez nos hubiéramos divertido juntas jijiji) dice Cariño

Siguiendo el destino de Valor y Victoria, la estatua de Cariño comienza a brillar entre estelas de luz y obscuridad para después absorber la luz y hacer implosión dejando solo el pedestal donde se encontraba

-(Una más que muerde el polvo, solo quedamos tres...lo que significa que somos los mas duros a admitir nuestra culpa) dice Justicia

-(Yo no cometí crimen alguno para que este aquí) dice Honor

-(Puede retirarse princesa y recuerde, no haga caso a lo que diga o haga...) dice Unión

-¿Como puedo enfrentarlo? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por ahora no puede...que tenga lindos sueños) dice Unión

En el castillo

-¿Que han dicho los sirvientes y guardias princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Están asustados, algo a comenzado a moverse desde que comenzamos esto, incluso el cambio se a hecho notar demasiado...¿que es lo que Unión y tu discutían? Pregunta Celestia

-No lo se aún, pero creo que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban presos en el jardín, puede que haya algo mas peligroso responde Twilight

-¿Pero que cosa?...no recuerdo que haya algo viviendo en el jardín desde que llegamos dice Celestia

-Puede que ya estaba ahi...pero nadie lo había visto, es solo una suposición pero este ser se a alimentado de ellos 6 todo este tiempo y ahora que los esta perdiendo...esta tomando represalias...pero no puedo permitir que sigan ahí atrapados, no puedo permitir que usted se sienta culpable de ellos dice Twilight

-Puede ser que ese sentimiento de amistad que tienes y te dio la oportunidad de ser una princesa sean lo que estaban esperando ellos para confiar en ti dice Celestia

-Y es por eso que no me detendré hasta que el ultimo de ellos este liberado dice Twilight

-(Solo espero que no tengas que liberar al séptimo...o tal vez...puedas...) piensa Celestia mientras con su poder trae un nuevo día a Equestria mientras el suelo de la ciudad de Canterlot se empieza a cuartear y aparecer grietas en las casas...


	7. Chapter 7: Honor-Deshonor

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben como es esto...una vida, un trabajo, responsabilidades, y no tener una maquina que escriba lo que piensas en el momento :P**

Capitulo 7: Honor-Deshonor

Una gran cantidad de sustancia negra, parecida al lodo, rodea a Twilight y una figuras figuras con formas de ponys aparecen delante de ella

"Continuas desafiándome...¿por que?"

-Los que están en el jardín, no están ahí para que te aproveches de ellos dice Twilight

"Claro que si, cada uno de ellos tiene el alimento adecuado para mi, ustedes que siempre proclaman la amistad, el amor, la esperanza...me repugnan...pero ellos, cada uno hizo algo vil en sus vidas, lo que guardan en su corazón es delicioso"

-Sus nacimientos, ¿fueron obra tuya? Pregunta Twilight

"Je...¿acaso cuestionas tu propia creación?...ya te lo había dicho, son míos...tu ultima oportunidad para dejar los que quedan y sigas viviendo tu vida de sueños...continua y todo tu reino, el mundo entero pagara caro esta osadía"

Castillo de Canterlot

-¿Twilight que esta ocurriendo?...la ciudad esta hecha un caos, creí que era Discord pero esto supera sus travesuras dice Spike

-Spike, tengo que pedirte algo dice Twilight

-¿Que es? Pregunta Spike

-Quiero que regreses a Ponyville hasta que te llame indica Twilight

-¿Que?...¿pero por que? Pregunta Spike

-Están ocurriendo cosas que pueden salirse de control, la princesa en estos momentos también esta desalojando el castillo...me temo que muy pronto la ciudad sera evacuada también dice Twilight

-No puedo irme sin saber lo que esta ocurriendo, ¿acaso no confías en mi? Pregunta Spike

-Por supuesto que si, es por eso que tengo que ponerte a salvo, también quiero que les digas a las demás que estaré bien, supongo que habrán sentido que algo anda mal dice Twilight

-Twilight, si algo anda mal todos nosotros podemos resolverlos juntos dice Spike

-No esta vez...o tal vez no ahora...es por eso que quiero que esperes...vamos, antes de que pierdas los transportes dice Twilight

-Esta bien, pero si me necesitas vendré con todas las demás tan rápido como pueda dice Spike

Mas tarde

-Hermana, toda la guardia esta lista dice Luna

-Bien...ahora quiero que tu y ellos aguarden en la ciudad, después en la mañana quiero que evacues a todos hacia Ponyville ordena Celestia

-Se que algo muy grande esta pasando y no puedes decírmelo, pero tan solo quiero saber que tan peligroso es el enemigo esta vez dice Luna

-Aún no lo se Luna, pero ten por seguro que no sera nada fácil al final dice Celestia

Jardín de Canterlot-entrada

-Buenas noches princesa Celestia dice Twilight

-Buenas noches Twilight...¿estas lista? Pregunta Celestia

-Si...lo estoy responde Twilight

-Entonces vayamos...deje instrucciones a Luna para evacuar en la mañana a Canterlot, todos los que estaban en el castillo han sido evacuados dice Celestia

-Espero sea suficiente, el jardín a estado empeorando mucho últimamente señala Twilight

El jardín que antes mostraba un cuidado implacable y flores tan hermosas, ahora se a secado casi por completo, enormes hiervas malas y enredaderas espinosas gobiernan el jardín y se extienden hasta el mismo castillo a punto de invadirlo, pero el único lugar que no a cambiado es donde están las estatuas

-(Aplaudan colegas, aplaudan que las ejecutoras han llegado) dice Justicia

-(A pesar de las advertencias que te hizo continuas viniendo, ¿acaso el destino de los mas afortunados en vivir libres no te importa?) pregunta Unión

-La vida de ustedes tres siendo usados por aquella criatura, es como dejar que tomara a toda Equestria responde Twilight

-(Tus palabras bonitas solo brindan la poca prudencia que tienes, no deberías de preocuparte por los que ya están pisoteados, esa es la manera de actuar de un líder) dice Honor

-(Supongo que sabes mucho sobre eso...¿no lo crees?) pregunta Justicia

-(Yo pude cambiar a Equestria de no ser que fui injustamente encarcelado en esta forma de roca) dice Honor

-(Entonces haznos el honor de brindarnos tu sabiduría) dice Unión

-(Como deseen, verán que solo fui usado para que la princesa Celestia no fuera derrocada de su poder) dice Honor

-Entonces comencemos dice Twilight

-Su nombre es Deshonor, un pony terrestre que condujo a una rebelión que duro tres años, fue apresado y condenado a estar transformado en estatua por 2300 años, eso fue hace 500 años dice Celestia

-(¿Rebelión?...¿dirigir a un grupo por la libertad de tu autoridad es rebelión?...ya veremos) dice Honor

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi familia siempre a vivido en Manehattan desde sus inicios, fueron un pilar del cual lo es ahora la ciudad, en crecimiento y distinción, pero cuando nací fue algo que mis padres no pudieron celebrar ya que estaban muy ocupados en guiar a los demás hacia el futuro, comprendí eso y debían ser mis modelos a seguir, pero cuando conseguí mi cutie mark se dieron cuenta de que no era lo que esperaban, era una estrella rota, dijeron que los estaba poniendo en vergüenza por tener eso, así que siempre portaba algo que lo ocultara, no podían darse el lujo de permitir que alguien lo notara y comenzara a desprestigiarlos, pero eso no me desanimo, el destino estaba en mi contra pero mi fe en que lograría ser algo me mantenían arriba de los demás, siendo alguien que podía dirigir, decidir, ser un líder nato, incluso en mi escuela fui imponente y justo

-¡Y es por eso compañeros que deben de elegirme, les prometo que haré de esta escuela un ejemplo de orgullo y respeto ademas de tener un gran estándar de estudio que hará que las demás escuelas parezcan mediocres! Dice Deshonor

-¡DESHONOR!, ¡DESHONOR!

Mi nombre, algo que marcaba vergüenza en mi familia era gritado por toda la escuela, les enseñaría a mis padres que su pequeño deshonor podía ser mas de lo que creían

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Política...que agotadora, prefería mejor las negociaciones cortas) dice Justicia

-Demuestras ser alguien importante desde pequeño...¿como terminaste en esta situación? Pregunta Twilight

-(Sera interesante escuchar esto) dice Unión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando fui un gran pony terrestre reconocido por muchos, entre de lleno a la política, tenia todas las cartas y era época de elecciones, iba a ganar la alcaldía de Manehattan, pero primero tenia que derrotar a mi contrincante Sure Vote, un unicornio con un gran carisma...ambos teníamos a muchos simpatizantes así como familias adineradas, esto iba a hacer un gran combate por la alcaldía

-¡Mi contrincante sera alguien fuerte, pero sus propuestas no son del nada seguras! Dice Deshonor

-¡Esas son calumnias, tus ideas podrían llevarse a Equestria a la ruina! Responde Sure Vote

Fueron semanas de debates y duras criticas, al final, el día de la votación estaba realizándose sin ningún contratiempo, iba ganando, ya solo era declararme ganador...pero entonces...

-Buena suerte Deshonor

-No la necesito, esta claro que soy el ganador, después amigo mio solo me faltaría tomar el trono indica Deshonor

-No diga eso, estar al servicio de la princesa es una gran responsabilidad

-Lo se, pero estaré a su lado aconsejándole en muy poco tiempo, esto es solo un trampolín para llegar a crecer aun mas responde Deshonor

-Deshonor...ya llegaron las votaciones

-Llámame alcalde, es mas distinguido dice Deshonor

-Me temo que no...gano tu contrincante

-¿QUE?...¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Grita Deshonor

-Tranquilo, la próxima sera

-¡CALLATE!...¡EXIJO UN RECUENTO, ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ! Grita deshonor

Mientras yo me derrumbaba, ese cretino tramposo tomaba la alcaldía, era imposible que ganara, debió de haber hecho algo, debió de recibir ayuda de una fuente externa...fue entonces que lo comprendí, la princesa, debió de haber manipulado la votación ya que yo era el vencedor, fue entonces que cambie mi carrera a una mas adecuada

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Esas elecciones fueron hechas sin trampa alguna, perdiste honradamente, yo no tenia nada que hacer ahí dice Celestia

-(Eso es lo que usted dice, pero son mentiras, ¿acaso no apoyaba a ese cretino?) pregunta Deshonor

-Eramos amigos, pero nunca hice algo como eso...después de su misteriosa muerte y de su familia...dice Celestia

-¿Murió? Pregunta Twilight

-Si, en un gran incendio poco después, nadie sabe como comenzó...pero fue algo catastrófico que quedo grabado en la historia dice Celestia

-(Recibió lo que merecía al final...pero ahora pasemos a lo mas importante) dice Honor

-(...hmmmm...) piensa Unión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después del incidente desagradable que paso en Manehattan, fui iluminado para enfrentar lo que realmente detenía a Equestria de seguir creciendo, el dominio de la princesa, había muchos que querían librarse de su yugo, vivir sin esas reglas tan estrictas, una Equestria donde pudiéramos escoger como vivir por nosotros mismos, pero para la princesa eramos rebeldes, terroristas, sus guardias nos perseguían día y noche, lo único que hacíamos eran protestas pacificas, pero siempre eramos detenidos

-¡Escuchen todos ustedes, esta marcha se termina aquí!

-¡No puedes obligarnos a hacer eso, tenemos derechos y una de ellos es ser libres!

-¡La única libertad que tienen es la de largarse!

No importara cuanto tiempo nos tomara, siempre regresábamos, hasta el día en que su grupo de guardias me apreso, fui juzgado injustamente por ella, sin mas testigos que sus lacayos y me sentencio a esto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(En todo caso solo fui callado para que no pudiera liberar a Equestria de su reinado) indica Honor

-¿Es eso cierto princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...es cierto...todo lo que dice es cierto dice Celestia

-¿Que?...¿princesa Celestia? Pregunta Twilight

-Yo soy la mala aquí, no puedo permitir que alguien como el tomara el poder dice Celestia

-(Algo raro sucede aquí) dice Justicia

-Princesa, eso es algo muy grave...no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando dice Twilight

-Tienes que creerlo Twilight dice Celestia

-(Ella misma a aceptado su crimen, yo soy inocente y reclamo ser liberado) dice Honor

-(TLMX XYUNM POLIJH FDRSA) entona Unión

-(¿Que crees que haces?) pregunta Honor

-(JMKLO NGDUIO NBUMN DRIEUS) dice Unión

-(¡DETENTE!) grita Honor

-¿Eh?...¿que paso?...¿que a sucedido? Pregunta Celestia muy desorientada

-(¡NO!) grita Honor

-Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? Pregunta Twilight

-No se que me sucedió, estaba escuchando sus mentiras y luego...todo se volvió oscuro dice Celestia

-(Uso un hechizo sobre usted, aparentemente hizo un trato) dice Unión

-(No tenias que involucrarte, podía haberlos liberado a ustedes) dice Honor

-(Así que el perdedor hizo tratos con la criatura, eso es muy bajo...¿que mas mentiras nos habrá dicho?) pregunta Justicia

-Mis guardias nunca atacaron por la fuerza a los que lo apoyaban, ni tampoco lo aprendí por eso, uso recursos para armar a sus seguidores y así poder tomar el control por la fuerza, pero su error fue cuando intento unir a guardias en sus filas, fue aprendido por eso y lo castigue de esta manera por tratar de organizar un baño de sangre si no lograba su objetivo dice Celestia

-(¡MENTIRAS!) grita Honor

-(Ya lo veremos...HUMNLOB BGRAE MSLION) dice Unión

-(¿Que crees que haces?...ugh...no...sal de mi cabeza) ordena Honor

-(Habla...dinos la verdad primero, sobre las elecciones) ordena Unión

-(Ugh...yo fui el que hizo trampa...argh...no podía perder y aún así perdí, eso era imposible) dice Honor

-(¿Y que hay sobre el fuego?) pregunta Unión

-(Era tan recto...me daba asco...argh...así que antes de tomar la iniciativa contra la princesa...ugh...tenia que hacerlo pagar) responde Unión

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste? Pregunta Twilight

-(Lo incendie, junto con todo lo que el amaba...no merecía ser feliz...argh...) dice Honor

-¿Mataste a tu contrincante por solo perder?...eso es horrible dice Twilight

-(¿Cual era tu propósito principal para organizar a los ponys contra Celestia?) pregunta Unión

-(No diré nada...argh...los grifos, me...prometieron...ugh...que yo tomaría control...de todo...mientras les sirviera) dice Honor

-(Ademas de mentiroso traidor) dice Justicia

-(¡NO ACEPTARE MAS ESTO!...¡USTEDES SON PEORES QUE YO, YO SOLO QUERIA DEMOSTRARLE A MI FAMILIA QUE PODIA HACER MAS QUE ELLOS!) grita Honor

-(¿Que fue de tu familia?) pregunta Unión

-(Yo...yo...argh...me deshice de ellos, de todos ellos...era el ultimo de mi familia, si no podían verme triunfar, entonces ellos jamas verían nada mas, así obtuve toda la fortuna para mi solo) dice Honor

-Es suficiente...esta claro que merecer estar aquí, incluso mas tiempo...eres culpable de todos los cargos, pero antes dime ¿que fue lo que te prometió para poder manipular a la princesa Celestia? Pregunta Twilight

-(Me prometió todo lo que yo deseara, pero no contaba que este tipo se involucrara) dice Honor

-(Eres tonto por creer en sus palabras, a mi me hizo la misma oferta) dice Justicia

-(¿Que?) pregunta Honor

-(No somos tan estúpidos como tu para creerle en que nos dará lo que queramos, lo único que hubieras ganado seria ser su marioneta, hasta que te terminara de consumirte y entonces cuando no le sirvieras mas, se desharía de ti) dice Unión

-(No...eso no es verdad...¡ESTAN MINTIENDO!) grita Honor

-(Al final fuiste lo que tratabas de no ser, espero estés orgulloso...hahahaha) se ríe Justicia

-(Alguien tan patético como tu no debió estar aquí en primer lugar, si no debió haber sido ejecutado para ahorrar los problemas) dice Unión

-(¡CALLENSE!) grita Honor

-¡Deténganse todos, no tienen por que seguir peleando de esa forma! Ordena Twilight

-(¡TU!...¡LIBERAME AHORA MISMO!) ordena Honor

-No...dañaste a muchos, incluso a mas...¿no puedes ver que causaste mucho dolor?...solo por querer ser mas que todos cuando pudiste serlo sin hacer tanto daño dice Twilight

-(¡NO TE ESCUCHARE...NO DEBO DE ESCUCHARTE...ME DESTRUIRAS COMO A LOS OTROS...NO DEJARE QUE ME MATES!) grita Honor

La estatua de Honor comienza a cubrirse con oscuridad y luz para entonces implosionar al absorber la luz, había terminado su juicio

-Al final...¿acepto su culpa? Pregunta Twilight

-Eso parece dice Celestia

-(No debe de preocuparse por alguien como él, solo era peor que el ratoncillo de valor) dice Justicia

-(Ya solo quedamos dos, como ve no estamos de su lado ni la de aquel que nos usa) dice Unión

-¿Entonces por que ayudaste a la princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-(No lo hice, solo quería desenterrar los datos que me faltaban, cuando comenzó a narrar todo encajaba excepto en unas partes, sabia que mentía) dice Unión

-(Parece que sabes mas de nosotros que nosotros mismos) dice Justicia

-(Soy un recolector de datos, un Psiquiatra, los datos de ustedes me fueron óptimos para experimentar) dice Unión

-(¿Eh?...hehehehehe...entonces sabes lo que hice...¿no es cierto?) pregunta Justicia

-(Eres el monstruo de Gryphus...todo el mundo sabe tu historia, o por lo menos aquellos que han leído los documentos prohibidos) dice Unión

-(Entonces a quedado claro que seré el siguiente, espero este ansiosa de escuchar mi historia) dice Justicia

-Unión...¿por que sabes mas que la princesa misma sobre lo que a ocurrido? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por que como dije, estudio la mente de los ponys, experimento con ellos y se muchas cosas que podrían considerarse incluso blasfemos) dice Unión

-El fue un gran unicornio respetado hace 200 años, hizo lo que es la medicina que tenemos ahora, pero sus métodos dejaron mucho que soportar dice Celestia

-(Aún no es tiempo princesa, sera mejor que se retiren a un sitio mas seguro y recuerde seguir ignorando sus advertencias, esta obra esta a punto de acabar, ¿pero como sera el final de esta función?) pregunta Unión

-Lo descubriremos cuando el telón tenga que caer dice Twilight

-(Buena respuesta, ahora váyanse de aquí) dice Justicia

-Vamos Twilight, Luna estará esperando por nosotras dice Celestia

El jardín...el jardín guardaba muchos secretos hasta que uno por uno se fueron develando, pero el secreto mayor de todos yace en su corazón, donde la sangre derramada no puede ser ignorada o olvidada...Hope...


	8. Chapter 8: Justicia-Injusticia

**Que mas quisiera subir mas seguido pero tengo un horario muy apretado por desgracia, pero aún así continuo escribiendo para poder terminar esta historia, ya casi llegamos al final y descubriremos al sexto integrante...el que definirá el destino de Equestria misma**

Capitulo 8: Justicia-Injusticia

"¿Crees que tus esfuerzos salvaran a alguien?...¿crees que tus métodos son adecuados para enfrentar el fin"

-Solo quedan 2, cuando ellos sean liberados entonces...entonces...dice Twilight

"Hehehe...no sabes que pasara, no sabes que solo estas abriendo una puerta cerrada...esta a tu alrededor y no te has dado cuenta, quise hacer esto de forma pacifica pero ahora buscare en este mundo un nuevo sustento gracias a ti, todos serán mi alimento"

-No si puedo evitarlo dice Twilight

"No importa lo que hagas, tu mundo ya esta condenado una ves mas"

Suburbios de Canterlot

-¿Estas despierta Twilight? Pregunta Luna

-Si...no he tenido buenos sueños últimamente responde Twilight

-Es algo curioso que no puedo ingresar en tus sueños...algo me impide llegar hasta ti dice Luna

-Es mejor de esa manera, no quisiera sentirme culpable si esa cosa la dañara dice Twilight

-Debe ser muy poderoso para hacer eso..y mas sobre lo que hace en el castillo indica Luna

Ahora el castillo esta invadido por plantas ademas de haber limo negro por todos lados, a detenido su expansión hasta los limites de la ciudad, pero están seguros que pronto avanzara hasta cubrirlo

-Estamos en estos momentos ideando una manera de frenarlo, he hablado con los jefes del control del clima y creo que podemos hacer nevar encima de Canterlot, así esas plantas serian frenadas por completo dice Luna

-No creo que sea suficiente indica Twilight

-Pero lo mas preocupante no es eso...si no lo que acaba de aparecer dice Luna

Ambas salen de una casa rodeada de guardias diurnos y nocturnos, se a construido una base en el corazón de la ciudad donde aguardan instrucciones, pero la mayoría de los guardias se hayan en donde esta el puente levadizo entre el castillo y la ciudad donde el limo a tomado forma de ponies y comienzan a circular por el castillo

-¿Alguna novedad hermana? Pregunta Luna

-No avanzan mas halla de donde se encuentra esa cosa, me temo que mañana ocuparan mas espacio, inclusive llegar a la ciudad, debes de mover a todos a un sitio mas seguro dice Celestia

-Los guardias y yo podemos evitar eso hermana mayor dice Luna

-Es demasiado arriesgado, obedece mis indicaciones Luna dice Celestia

-Como desees...¿que harán ustedes dos? Pregunta Luna

En el momento en que Luna hace su pregunta, dos ponys de limo aparecen en el puente levadizo y el limo comienza a abrir un camino

-Supongo que aceptar la invitación de esta criatura dice Twilight

-Regresaremos después Luna...ten cuidado dice Celestia

-Ustedes también hermana responde Luna

Celestia y Twilight comienzan a adentrarse al castillo escoltados por estos ponys de limo, mientras dejan a atrás a Luna y a los demás guardias, el limo del castillo brotaba como si fuera agua, habia grandes lagos de esta sustancia y varios ponys de limo solo observaban su avance hasta el jardín

-¿Por que nos permite continuar sin ningún problema? Pregunta Celestia

-A cambiado de planes, necesito hablar con Unión pronto dice Twilight

Al llegar al lugar donde se encuentran las estatuas ven que a mejorado en ves de empeorar, es el único lugar en todo el jardín que se vuelve cada vez mas bello, tiene flores de muchos colores, pasto verde y enredaderas que son adornadas con mas flores

-(Bienvenidas a un pedazo del cielo en medio de un infierno) dice Justicia

-(A pesar de no poder ver mas haya de donde estamos, sabemos que las cosas van mal) dice Unión

-Unión, tienes que decirme ¿que es y como lo detengo? Pregunta Twilight

-(Tsk, tsk, tsk...recuerda que soy el siguiente en ser juzgado y dejame decirte que soy culpable y lo admito) dice Justicia

-Un segundo, si sabes que eres culpable, ¿por que no te a sucedido lo mismo que a los demás? Pregunta Twilight

-(Es sencillo, tienes que hacerle sentir culpa, el no se arrepentirá de lo que hizo hasta que se lo hagas comprender) indica Unión

-(Exacto, así que espero disfrutes la nueva decoración del lugar) dice Justicia

-Si no hay otro remedio...¿princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-Su nombre es Injustice, un pegaso, su crimen fue masacrar a todo grifo que se cruzo en su camino durante la guerra entre Equestria y Gryphus hace 750 años dice Celestia

-(Era una guerra) indica Justicia

-Cuando se hizo la paz continuaste batallando, entrando en territorio de ellos y masacrando a inocentes, niños, ancianos, hembras por igual, su ejercito fue detenido antes de entrar en la capital con una combinación de los soldados fieles a mi y el restante ejercito de los grifos, la mayoría se rindió cuando vieron que asesino a sangre fría a uno de su propio grupo al no obedecer su orden de atacar a sus propios compatriotas dice Celestia

-(Eran traidores a Equestria) dice Justicia

-Logre salvarlo de ser juzgado en Gryphus, no era necesario mas sangre derramada y lo sentencie a 8000 años, al igual que ahora acepto su crimen, pero nunca se arrepintió de lo que hizo dice Celestia

-(Lo que hice fue lo correcto) dice Justicia

-¿Quieres explicarlo? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por supuesto, espero te deleite la historia) dice Justicia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yo nací en el fulgor de la guerra, los grifos eran mas fuertes y superiores, masacraban a cuanto se encontraran enfrente y los ponys lo que hacían era huir, el ejercito de Equestria no se comparaba a tal poder a pesar de haberse recuperado de la separación familiar de las princesas, me uni muy joven ya que requerían voluntarios y yo era un buen candidato a pesar de ser solo un potrillo a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, nunca conocí a mis padres ya que vivía en un orfanato, ¿murieron en esta guerra?, ¿me abandonaron?...esas preguntas se perdierón con el tiempo cuando entre en mi primer conflicto armado con solo una lanza y un peto, atravesé a mi primer grifo cuando este estaba herido de gravedad, todavía puedo escucharlo pedirme ayuda...cuando termine con su sufrimiento apareció mi cutie mark, la yegua vendada con su balanza inclinándose hacia la izquierda, una señal de que cometí un crimen, una injusticia y así me llame desde entonces...Injustice...los primeros tres años confronte a muchos grifos a pesar de ser mas fuertes, yo solo aprovechaba cualquier debilidad y me hice acreedor de empalador por dejarlos atravesados en estacas sus cuerpos en el campo de batalla, estuvieran muertos o no...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Esta guerra fue muy conocida por estar marcada con mucha sangre de ambos grupos, los primeros 10 años Equestria estuvo sitiada y perdía territorio cada vez mas) indica Unión

-Aún lo recuerdo, las bajas eran demasiadas, las viudas y huérfanos crecían cada vez mas...dice Celestia

-Recuerdo haberlo leído, todo este conflicto solo por tener mas territorio y dominio sobre los demás dice Twilight

-(Así es...una estúpida guerra donde yo encajaba perfectamente) dice Justicia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

11 Años mas tarde comenzamos a organizarnos mejor, pelear juntos y en perfecto ritmo, jamas conoci en esos años a la princesa pero sus palabras llegaban hasta el campo de batalla

-¡Escuchen todos, este mensaje viene de la princesa misma así que guarden silencio!

"Mis queridos ponys, que aman y protegen a Equestria y todo lo que vive en ella, sigan adelante y recuerden que sus familias los están esperando, regresen con vida y ese sera su mejor recompensa"

Escuchar esas palabras me irritarón, ¿que hay de aquellos que no tienen familia?, ¿que hay con aquellos que no tienen a donde regresar?...escupí en el pasto y planeaba retirarme cuando escuche las palabras que me motivaron a hacer lo que tenia que hacer

-¡Aun hay mas!

"Aquellos que sienten que están abandonados y solos, no lo están, me tienen a mi para protegerlos y cuidarlos, ya que estarán siempre a mi lado cuando regresen"

-¡Es todo!

-¡Aun no es todo! Indica injustice

-¡Regrese a su fila soldado!

-¡Escuchen, ella sabe que nosotros los que no tenemos nada estamos aquí combatiendo también, ella nos a brindado su bendición en esta guerra y ahora comprendo el significado de mi cutie mark, estoy a su lado izquierdo, soy el ala izquierda de la princesa Celestia, soy su espada y esta dirigido hacia nuestro enemigo, así que cada vez que me vean recuerden que la princesa Celestia los esta acompañando, la espada de Celestia esta a su lado...Y ESA ESPADA RECLAMARA A EQUESTRIA!exclama Injustice

Todos guardaron silencio al principio para después darme porras y apoyo, les brinde lo que necesitaban para continuar peleando y era apremiado por eso, cambio mi titulo a espada divina, ya que mi estilo de combate fue distinto al usar una espada especialmente diseñada para nuestra especie, pero solo aquellos que pueden mantener el balance en dos patas o volar la usan, fui el primero en manejar la espada y efectuar un mejor dominio con eso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿La espada divina?...¿esa espada realmente existe? Pregunta Twilight

-Existió...fue hecha por artesanos unicornios con materiales mágicos, solo hay dos ponys que la dominarón...dice Celestia

-(¿Acaso alguien fue ademas de mi, un maestro en su uso?) pregunta Justicia

-Así es...y puedo decir que te supero por completo dice Celestia

-(Je...me siento honrado en que alguien tuvo las agallas para pelear de esa forma, los que ahora son guardias usan solo la garra y la lanza, no están familiarizados en usar esta arma tan perfecta, no importa que inventen mas adelante para combatir, jamas superaran a un verdadero espadachín) dice Justicia

-(Mi escrito sobre el monstruo de Gryphus esta basado en eso también, no solo en la masacre que realizo, aún faltan detalles que quise confirmar, así que continua tu relato) dice Unión

-(¿Eh?...estas interesado...) dice Justicia

-(Contigo casi completo lo que escribía...así que termina por favor) dice Unión

-(¿Escribir?...hmmm...entonces continuare, pero solo si se lo dejas a ella) dice Justicia

-(Por supuesto, mi libro es para que sea leído por aquellos que lo entiendan...cuando esto termine sera el legado que le dejare a la princesa Twilight) dice Unión

-¿A mi? Pregunta Twilight

-(Exacto...hasta ahora llene los huecos de las historias incompletas y datos de ellos 5, ahora esta casi completo) dice Unión

-(Un libro...entonces...todo lo que hizo...fue para tener acceso a ellos...¿con que fin?) piensa Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 Años de tanta muerte y destrucción obtuvimos grandes avances al comenzar a menguar las filas de los grifos, no importara que tan defendida o custodiado tuvieran un fuerte, un poblado o campamento, los pisoteaba y me hacia trofeos con sus cuerpos, a pesar de mis métodos seguía siendo considerado la espada de Celestia que reclamaba Equestria para todos ellos, nadie me cuestionaba, nadie me decía lo contrario, tan solo me seguían con victorias cada ves mayores hasta que un día, en los limites de ambos reinos

-¡Los grifos se están retirando!

-¡No dejen que ni uno escape, acaben con ellos! Ordena Justicia

-¡Alto!

-¿Quien se atreve a desafiarme? Pregunta Injustice

-¡Soy un mensajero de la princesa, la guerra se acabo!

-¿Que? Pregunta Injustice

-¡Escuchen, se a firmado un tratado de paz, el baño de sangre a terminado y se han dado ordenes de bajar las armas y regresar a Canterlot para celebrar esto!

La guerra había terminado...todos tenían una cara de felicidad pero yo no, tenia que seguir, tenia que asegurar a Equestria a cualquier costo

-¡Prepárense, continuaremos adelante! Ordena Injustice

-¿Que?...¡un segundo!...¿esta rechazando las ordenes de la princesa?

-No...ese mensaje tiene dos propósitos, uno es que aquellos que quieran disfrutar esta paz deben de regresar y aquellos que quieran que esta paz sea duradera me sigan...vamos a dar un ejemplo a todo aquel que quiera nuevamente desafiar a Equestria tomando la capital de estos miserables indica Injustice

-¡YEAHHHH!

-¡Esto es una locura y un ultraje a los deseos de la princesa Celestia!

-¡Por supuesto que no ya que yo soy su espada y su voluntad...GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! Grita Injustice

-Esto no puede estar pasando...

Deje muy claro mi punto y la mayoría de los ponys me siguieron, unicornios, pegasos y ponys terrestres, todos me seguían creyendo mis palabras ya que yo tenia razón, no permitiríamos otra guerra así en el futuro por lo que debíamos de quedar en claro que no deben de subestimar a Equestria nunca

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Cuando recibí esas noticias quería que no fueran verdad...esta espada divina, deje que creciera ya que brindaba esperanza a todo el mundo, pero había dejado que esa tontería creciera y era tarde para hacer algo ya que se adentro al territorio del reino de Gryphus dice Celestia

-(Y comenzó la diversión) indica Justicia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí fue donde me nombraron el monstruo de Gryphus, era un pequeño poblado con soldados enemigos heridos, los mismos que se estaban retirando antes de que cruzáramos

-Es un poblado lleno de civiles, ¿que debemos hacer?

-Es obvio...quemadlo hasta los cimientos ordena Injustice

-Pero...son solo heridos y hay niños ahí

-¿Ellos tuvieron piedad para acabar con varios de los nuestros?, ¿cuantas aldeas, pueblos y ciudades no destruyeron?...yo digo que les paguemos con la misma moneda indica Injustice

-No lo se...esto no es lo que nosotros hacemos

-Cuando vinieron conmigo lo aceptaron...ahora no es momento de arrepentirse...¡ATAQUEN! Ordena Injustice

Acabamos con todo lo que encontramos, nadie se salvo, atravesé a cuantos tenia enfrente de mi, aniquile a todos...al final solo quedaron cadáveres y restos carbonizados, seguimos avanzando y aniquilando a todos los grifos que nos encontráramos, sin importar que fueran o que edad tuvieran, sabia que si me retrasaba podrían crear una defensa que me detendría, obligue a cada uno de mis soldados a atravesar las montañas, perdí a varios pero me quedaba con los mas fuertes, estábamos muy cerca de la meta cuando fuimos detenidos

-Gryphus esta cerca, sigan avanzando ordena Injustice

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO! Grita un soldado grifo con varios mas a su lado, apuntándoles con sus lanzas y arcos

-¡El enemigo!

-¡Estas bajo arresto por crímenes de guerra, sera mejor que se rindan! Ordena el capitán de los grifos

-¿Crees que me detendré por solo tus palabras?...deja que tu arma hable mejor desafía Injustice

-Solo un loco como tu mata a civiles inocentes que no tenían posibilidad de defenderse, ¿donde esta tu honor? Pregunta el capitán

-¡El único honor que tengo es el que tendré cuando tu cabeza ruede! Indica Injustice

-Son mas que nosotros

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que la voluntad de la princesa nos bendecirá con un milagro dice Injustice

Como si lo hubiera profetizado, una gran cantidad de pegasos comienza a aparecer en el horizonte muy bien armados, los grifos comienzan a flaquear pero se mantienen en defensa

-¿Lo ven?...¡la princesa a sentido nuestra próxima victoria y a enviado refuerzos, Gryphus quedara reducido a cenizas! Indica Injustice

-¿Eso crees?...es cierto que la princesa nos envió, pero no para ayudarte...si no arrestarte...¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS! Ordena el general de los pegasos

-¿Que a dicho?

-¿Nos vienen a arrestar?

-¡Eso es una traición! Indica Injustice

-¡El único traidor aquí eres tu por masacrar a inocentes y manchar el nombre de la princesa y a Equestria misma con esto, rindete! Ordena el general

-¡JAMAS! Responde Injustice

-Por favor...no puede ir en contra de Equestria misma

-¡YO SOY EQUESTRIA Y SU VOLUNTAD DE LA PRINCESA! Grita Injustice al decapitar al soldado que quería hacerle entrar en razón

Mientras su cabeza rodaba ambos grupos nos atacaron, la mayoría se rindió en el acto mientras la mayor parte de ellos me sometían, fue donde caí por fin, apresado y desprestigiado me trasladaron a Equestria, fue la primera vez que veía Canterlot pero no entraba con coros y alabanzas, si no con insultos y desprecios, querían que pagara por lo que hice...yo solo sonreía...sonría por el hecho de que Equestria es segura gracias a mi, ellos eran solo unos malagradecidos...cuando fui llevado hasta el castillo conocí por primera vez a aquella que honraba en cada combate

-Princesa mía...me alegra que me reciba dice Injustice

-¿Como osas hacer lo que hiciste?, ¿como pudiste manchar a Equestria de esa forma? Pregunta Celestia

-Todo fue para su gracia y orgullo, hice a Equestria mas segura responde Injustice

-Dime por lo menos que estas arrepentido de esto dice Celestia

-¡JAMAS, YO SOY SU VOLUNTAD Y NUNCA ESTARE ARREPENTIDO! Grita Injustice

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Fue así que me sentencio a estar en esta forma por mucho tiempo, pero ve alrededor, antes de que esto ocurriera Equestria se mantuvo a salvo, no había mas guerras que duraran años, solo conflictos internos y políticos, todos temen que la espada divina se muestre una vez mas y estoy seguro que mi sucesor elimino a tantos enemigos como yo para mantenerla segura) indica Justicia

-¿Acaso no comprendes que no debías de hacer eso?, ¿no comprendes que tus acciones seguían el sufrimiento que ya estaba detenida? Pregunta Celestia

-(Sangre por sangre, es lo único que cuenta) responde Justicia

-(¿Que hará princesa Twilight?) pregunta Unión

-¿Estas feliz por eso? Pregunta Twilight

-(Por supuesto, todo fue para que tu tuvieras un lugar donde vivir ahora...soy la prueba de ello) responde Justicia

-¿Sufriste al ver que tus compañeros, amigos, conocidos murieran? Pregunta Twilight

-(No...en una guerra siempre hay bajas...siempre las hay...) responde Justicia

-¿Nunca sentiste algo mas que el simple hecho de matar? Pregunta Twilight

-(No...la guerra estaba en su auge...¿que pasaría si no hubiera hecho lo que tenia que hacer?) responde Justicia

-Pudiste detenerte y dejar que todos regresaran a casa, pudiste regresar a crear una vida libre de todo eso...pudiste crear una familia dice Twilight

-(...) guarda silencio Justicia

-Salvaste a Equestria...lo hiciste...pero tratar de continuarla no te daría felicidad, estoy segura que ni siquiera querías pelear, solo querías estar con alguien, cuando la princesa Celestia les envio ese mensaje tu fuiste el mas motivado...por que creíste en sus palabras, querías que ella estuviera contigo diciéndote que lo lograste...querías dejar de ser solo alguien que mataba...dice Twilight

-(Eso...no...no es cierto) responde Justicia

-Tranquilo...ya todo termino...no debes de seguir pensando en esas muertes...deja que se vayan...deja de culparte dice Twilight al momento que abraza la estatua de Justicia

-(Yo...no...no lo hagas...yo disfrute hacerlo...yo disfrute al pisotearlos, cortarlos, degollarlos...yo...no pude parar...no pude detenerme...la memoria de todos, los sigo viendo cada día a pesar de estar transformado en roca, están conmigo siempre...no puedo disculparme por que eso no los traerá de vuelta...solo puedo cargar con eso...así nadie los olvidara...nadie olvidara lo que hice para que ellos sigan siendo recordados) dice Justicia mientras derrama lagrimas

A pesar de no poder hacer algún movimiento o gesto, la estatua comienza a llorar desafiando la lógica, cada lagrima empieza a crear una imagen de cada grifo y pony que murieron en esa guerra, nunca pudieron descansar por que los mantenía aferrados a él, al mismo tiempo que aparecían desaparecían dejando este mundo para poder al fin descansar, hasta que cada lagrima que reprimió salio de él liberándolo del doloroso recuerdo

-Sufriste demasiado dice Twilight

-(Mi sufrimiento salvo a todos, cuando enfrente a mi primer enemigo no lo mate a traición...si no ocurrió de otra manera)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Por que...envían niños a pelear...argh?

-Para proteger la tierra que ustedes han venido a tomar responde Injustice

-Este no es tu sitio...muchos de los míos han cometido muchas injusticias...no tienes por que seguir este camino

-Si no puedo detenerlos de seguir, entonces no hay sitio a donde pueda quedarme responde Injustice

-Entonces te daré lo necesario...toma la lanza que traes y terminame...argh...al hacerlo podrás enfrentar la injusticia

-Pero...puedes salvarte...puedes salvarte indica Injustice

-Si quieres salvar este reino...debes de hacerlo...consideras que no es justo...pero es lo que necesitas, volverte la injusticia para enfrentarla

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(Desde entonces nadie a podido hacer lo que tu me has dado...te agradezco...espero que al final de esta prueba, salgas victoriosa) dice Justicia

-Y yo espero que encuentres esa paz dice Twilight

-(¿Que es ese sonido?) pregunta Unión

De repente el jardín comienza a moverse alrededor de ellos y el limo comienza a avanzar hacia Celestia y Twilight, una criatura aparece enfrente de ellas y amenaza con dañarlas

-(¡YO SOY LA ESPADA DIVINA, SOY LA VOLUNTAD DE LAS PRINCESAS, NO LAS DAÑARAS BESTIA INMUNDA!) grita Justicia mientras comienza a cubrirse con luz y oscuridad para hacer una gran implosion de luz que ademas de destruir a la criatura, destruye la estatua de Justicia dejando solo el pedestal donde se hallaba

-(Ese fue el fin de Justicia, espero que el regalo que les dio sea de su agrado...sus vidas...creo que esta cosa no las dejara partir, pronto tendrá que levantar el sol princesa Celestia) indica Unión

-No entiendo que es lo que busca...¿que es lo que realmente quiere? Pregunta Twilight

-(Quiere lo que todo mundo desea, libertad...desde aquí podrá hacer el día para los demás princesa Celestia, solo espero que su hermana pueda descender la luna) indica Unión

-Estoy segura de ello, tendremos que estar preparadas por si esa cosa regrese indica Celestia

-(Descuide, no creo que intente algo otra vez...por lo menos no ahora, creo que tiene en mente hacer otras cosas) dice Unión

En efecto, las plantas comenzaron a avanzar en dirección hacia la ciudad junto con el limo que empezó a brotar del suelo, los guardias trataron de hacerle frente a los ponys de limo, pero no importaba cuanto los dañaran, no les hacia nada por lo que tuvieron que batirse en retirada

-Princesa, los guardias se están retirando en estos momentos, el enemigo es demasiado fuerte para nosotros

-Entiendo...por favor hermana...dame una señal de que siguen con bien dice Luna mientras comienza a bajar la luna

En ese momento el sol comenzó a salir dando indicios de que todavía estaban bien ellas, dándole esperanza a la princesa Luna de que todavía Canterlot y Equestria misma se podían salvar de la catástrofe que pasaba en estos momentos...


	9. Chapter 9: Unión-Disociación

**Perdón la tardanza, ademas de tener trabajo se me borro la historia (de hecho al upgradear mi office volvió mis documentos corruptos y na mas decian #) me dio tanto coraje así que tuve que reescribirlo, pero ya estoy trabajando en el gran final de esta historia, no se lo pierdan**

Capitulo 9: Unión-Disociación

(¿Observas como tu mundo se desvanece a cada paso que das princesa?)

-¿Que es lo que estoy viendo? Pregunta Twilight al observar un mundo desolado y destruido

(Este es tu mundo al principio, cuando llegue yo le di vida y se la puedo quitar, así quedara cuando quites la ultima lapida)

-¿Lapida? Pregunta Twilight

(Muy pronto nos veremos princesa y seré amigable contigo, te dejare al final para que observes tu gran fracaso en tu vida, me suplicaras que te extermine rápidamente...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA)

-¡AH...AH...ah...ah!

-¿Estas bien Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-(Lo has visto ¿cierto?) pregunta Unión

-Vi...lo que trama...lo que pasara...cuando termine esto dice Twilight

-(Aún es pronto para que cante victoria ese destructor de mundos) dice Unión

-¿Quien es el? Pregunta Celestia

-(Supongo que puedo decirles algo, aparentemente nuestro mundo y el suyo están conectados entre si, por alguna razón quedo atorado en ambos, lo cual le impidió seguir destruyendo universos, así que a reconstruido y destruido ambos para su placer hasta que un día dejo que la vida floreciera en este, se alimento del otro hasta que, supongo, se a borrado quedando solo él, ahora esta anclado en el nuestro pero no seria eternamente, nosotros 6 hemos sido su alimento desde entonces, somos por así decirlo sus creaciones, en un lugar donde la paz, amistad, amor y todo eso no lograba alimentarse adecuadamente y cuando fue la rebelión de la princesa Luna, todo el caós que surgió sirvió, entonces para mantener esa energía viva nos dio a luz por así decirlo, durante mil años nacimos en diferentes épocas, el castigo que nos fue impuesto lo acerco mas a nuestro universo, ahora esta a punto de entrar y continuar donde se quedo después de destruir nuestro mundo) dice Unión

-¿Como sabes todo eso? Pregunta Celestia

-(Por que fui el primero que lo vio, entendí su naturaleza y decidí tratar de encontrar la forma de detenerlo, el libro que escribí relata cada detalle pero estaba incompleto ya que no sabia nada mas que los registros que dejaron atrás, así que este es el momento donde mi juicio comienza) indica Unión

-Un segundo...¿seis?...solo hay 5 estatuas aquí, ¿donde esta el último? Pregunta Twilight

-(Hablaremos de él mas adelante, por ahora debemos de proseguir, si quieres detenerlo debes de escuchar con mucho cuidado) indica Unión

-Pero si continuamos haremos lo que el quiere que hagamos dice Twilight

-(Aunque paráramos ahora de nada serviría, esta demasiado cerca y solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que logre entrar, princesa Celestia, debe de bajar el sol) indica Unión

-De acuerdo, solo espero que mi hermana levante la luna indica Celestia usando sus poderes para bajar el sol y dar paso a la noche

Entendiendo el mensaje se ve en el cielo como la luna comienza a ascender y el sol desciende dejando en penumbras Canterlot ya que el limo oscuro y las plantas se habían apoderado de toda la ciudad, mientras los guardias junto con la princesa Luna se mantienen en las afueras esperando que no llegue a Ponyville o a otro sitio

-(Comience princesa Celestia) ordena Unión

-Su nombre es Dissociation, un unicornio que hizo grandes logros en la psiquiatría pony ademas de avances en la medicina hace 180 años, fue sentenciado a 3000 años por torturar y experimentar en los demás lo que habían sentido las vilezas del pasado dice Celestia

-(Todo fue para este momento, pero debo de empezar por el principio) indica Unión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mis padres eran unos escolares de Canterlot, hacían grandes avances y por supuesto, mi nacimiento no fue muy feliz para ellos, cuando tuve suficiente edad comenzó mi instrucción para formar parte de su grupo, aunque eramos unicornios, usábamos nuestra magia para fines científicos y no mágicos, querían que los ponys dependieran de otras cosas y no de la magia, el cambio a sido lento pero avanza a un ritmo normal antes de que alcancemos un nivel tecnológico mas alto...cuando mi cutie mark apareció fue algo nuevo y extraño para mis padres, pero no tenían tiempo para descubrir que significaba un aro partido a la mitad, entonces ese tema me fue impuesto por mis padres, descubrir el significado de mi cutie mark, pero yo deseaba explorar otras áreas que una tediosa investigación de cutie mark, así que durante mi adolescencia comencé a tratar enfermedades, heridas, creaciones de vehículos y planos para estructuras arquitectónicas mas complejas, era hábil en cada área...pero me faltaba algo, y fue una noche mientras leía que comencé a preguntarme sobre mi cutie mark

-Necesito algo sobre heridas infectadas...tal vez pueda hallar una nueva forma de curarlas...¿que es esto?..."El monstruo de Gryphus"...como llegaste a este sitio, no es tu área...seria bueno cambiar la lectura un poco...dice Dissociation

Al leer sobre este monstruo me di cuenta de que su cutie mark era única...muy diferente a la que un pony normal tendría...me pregunte si era igual a la mía...al adentrarme mas halle sobre Fear, Defeat, Bitter e Injustice, todos ellos con una vileza de cutie mark...no podía ser coincidencia. Los siguientes años comencé a reunir todos los datos que podía de ellos hasta el cansancio...pero siempre había huecos, faltaba mas información, no podía hallar un patrón...así que una noche mientras dormía, mi sueño me transporto a su mundo...estaba enfrente de él, no me descubrió ya que estaba dormido, pero las estatuas estaban ahí, iguales al del jardín del castillo, unidas a él, comprendí que estaba energizándose con ellas, como si fueran una simple bebida con pajilla, nunca supe como pude verlo pero entonces trame un plan...hallar y formular experimentos para repetir lo que ellos sentían cuando podían moverse para tratar de hallar una forma de destruirlo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Los primeros reportes sobre sus experimentos eran menores, decían que trataba con sesiones que no lograban comprender al obligarlos a realizar cosas como enojarse a un grado muy extremista o demostrar una falta de respeto, lo único que decía era que estudiaba los comportamientos y como lograban dominar esto bajo ciertas situaciones delicadas dice Celestia

-(Pero no obtenía los resultados adecuados...entonces fui mas halla) dice Unión

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ninguno de ellos me daban el resultado adecuado, ¿como podía comprender lo que hacen en realidad estas cutie marks si no podía replicarlas a la perfección?, entonces estudie mas duro la magia...debía de poder controlar la mente de todo aquel que estuviera a mi alcance y lo logre después de años de trabajo, mi primer éxito fue replicar a Fear

-Entonces dígame...¿que es lo que mas teme? Pregunta Dissociation

-Bueno...le temo a las alturas y a la oscuridad...algo que me da mucha pena comentar doctor

-Descuide, soy profesional en esto, imagine que esta en un lugar alto y en plena oscuridad ordena Dissociation

-No creo poder

-Entonces supongo que necesitara un poco de mi ayuda dice Dissociation al usar su magia para controlar su mente

-¿Donde estoy?...¿que me a hecho?...no veo nada...¿por que siento el vacío?...¿hola?...¡Por favor responda!...¡Esta muy alto aquí!

El paciente demostró un temor mas haya de su propia imaginación, tuve que sedarlo para calmarlo de su crisis nerviosa, después continué con otra paciente con Defeat

-¿Usted nunca a sido vencido en algún juego o deporte? Pregunta Dissociation

-Bueno a nadie le gusta perder, pero así uno aprende de ello

-¿Y si usted pudiera sentir una gran derrota? Pregunta Dissociation al usar su magia de nuevo

-Usted bromea...¿como puede hacerme sentir derrotado?...no puedo perder...¿como pude perder?...es imposible...nunca pierdo...soy un tonto...¡SOY UN TONTO!

El paciente demostró una gran agresión así mismo, la próxima vez hay que tratar de juntar a dos para ver otro tipos de reacciones, sufrió grandes golpes al estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, así que tuvo que ser atendido de emergencia...tenia que seguir aún mas profundo al tratar ahora con Bitter

-¿Es casada? Pregunta Dissociation

-Si, llevo 5 años

-¿Usted se siente amada por su pareja? Pregunta Dissociation

-Por supuesto, ¿por que no debería de sentirlo?

-Digamos que ahora esta engañándola en estos momentos dice Dissociation usando de nuevo su magia

-¿Como sabe eso?...ese bastardo, los mejores años de mi vida...pero puedo pagarle con la misma moneda...es un pobretón y yo merezco mas de lo que tengo

La paciente abandono a su familia dos horas después, los efectos de mi magia se han prolongado, pero obtengo muchos datos únicos, como si los originales estuvieran aquí mismo, el siguiente fue el efecto de Injustice

-¿Alguna vez lo han molestado? Pregunta Dissociation

-Bueno, cuando era joven había unos chicos que me molestaban, pero ahora somos buenos amigos

-Eso quiere decir que nunca logro alguna venganza por eso dice Dissociation

-No es necesario, al principio si quería pero fue mejor volvernos amigos y olvidar el pasado

-Pero aún quisiera hacerles pagar ¿cierto? Pregunta Dissociation al comenzar a usar su magia

-Por supuesto que...si...se burlaban de mi tamaño...me decían enano...deben pagar...deben pagar por sus burlas...yo seré la venganza misma...pagaran con su sangre

Tres horas después fue detenido por atacar casi hasta la muerte a sus amigos y familias, esto me lleva a comprender que los actos que los obligue a hacer resultan en energía para la criatura, incluso lo que hice le brindo energía, mi cutie mark hizo su efecto mientras separaba y destrozaba sus vidas...sin duda la princesa no pasara por alto eso, todo a sido ocultado del publico en general, debo de lograr que me imponga el castigo de mis antecesores para comprender mas lo que debo de hacer...para ello debo de obligarla a tomar medidas drásticas en mi contra

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los actos que cometió dañaron a mas de uno, destruyo familias enteras y ni uno pudo recuperarse de eso, pero no podía hacerlo publico, tenia que arrestarlo sin alertar a Equestria, mancharía el nombre de su familia que dio tanto todos estos años, nunca supe cual fue su motivo hasta ahora, pero aún así fue algo demasiado cruel dice Celestia

-(Era un sacrifico para salvar nuestro mundo, fue cuando comencé a recibir a sus guardias)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mi consultorio fue rodeado prácticamente, creían que escaparía o algo así, pero no lo iba hacer, debía de dar el mayor daño posible para merecer el castigo de ser una de las estatuas, solo así obtendría la respuesta que buscaba, los primeros guardias fueron sencillos

-¡En nombre de la princesa Celestia queda arrestado!

-¡Si se resiste tendremos que usar la fuerza!

-Oh...unos guardias como ustedes en serio se ven rudos, pero deberían de preguntarse...¿por que lo hacen? Pregunta Dissociation

-Son ordenes de la princesa, no tenemos por que cuestionarla

-¿En serio?...no suenan tan convencidos...es como si le tuvieran miedo dice Dissociation

-Por supuesto que no

-Somos sus mas fieles guardias, ella confía mucho en nosotros

-No estaría tan seguro dice Dissociation usando su magia

Ambos guardias fueron afectados con miedo y furia, tuvieron que usar 5 guardias para contenerlos, los que siguieron resultaron igual, con dudas y muchas emociones reprimidas...no valieron ni el tiempo que tome con cada uno de ellos, esperaba un buen reto, deseaba que la misma princesa se presentara para hacerla arrodillarse ante mi, mi propio plan me estaba consumiendo...de no ser que la espada divina llego antes

-Disculpa, voy a entrar dice un pony terrestre, su melena y cola negra, piel café ademas de tener ojos azules, un pony muy peculiar ya que no era un unicornio o pegaso

-¿Eh?...¿que clase de guardia eres tu? Pregunta Dissociation

-El único que a venido a aprenderte dice el pony terrestre

-¿Es que acaso no has visto a tus compañeros?...yo solo quiero que venga la princesa personalmente, ella sera un buen sujeto de pruebas dice Dissociation

-La princesa en efecto llegara, pero tenia que probar suerte, no deseo que le ocurra nada malo a ella responde el pony terrestre

-Ya veo...pero que te parece si hacemos un juego, yo te hago una pregunta que tienes que responder, si contestas podrás acercarte y si no, bueno...no tengo que decir que pasara así que comencemos ¿acaso tus temores no te detendrán? Pregunta Dissociation

-El miedo siempre esta presente en todos nosotros, pero es algo que debamos de llevar a pesar de que lo neguemos responde el pony terrestre dando un paso

-Bien contestado, pero...¿acaso tu familia no te puso aquí solo para que dejaras de molestarlos? Pregunta Dissociation

-Perdí a mi familia desde muy chico, pero se que ellos me trajeron para enfrentar estos retos a pesar de encontrarme solo y por eso les estoy agradecido responde el pony terrestre dando otro paso

-(¿Por que mi magia no le a afectado?)...dime, ¿tus compañeros te mandaron para que los dejaras de poner en vergüenza y si es posible desaparecieras de su vista?, ¿eso no te enfurece? Pregunta Dissociation

-Se que parezco el eslabón mas débil y se muy bien que mis compañeros se avergüenzan de mi, pero la única forma de enfrentarlos y tranquilizarlos es brindándoles mi apoyo y hacerles saber que podrán contar siempre conmigo, enfurecerme con la verdad solo me haría valerme menos responde el pony terrestre dando otro paso

-Sabes que fracasaras, la princesa vera como le fallaste y pedirá que te retires de su vista para siempre, ¿que te hace sentir eso? Pregunta Dissociation

-El fracaso siempre es una posibilidad, pero si demuestro que puedo hacerlo mejor, aunque ella me aparte de seguir siendo un guardia, entonces sera un logro personal, lo cual a la larga me sentiré bien conmigo mismo responde el pony terrestre acercándose mas

-¿Como es posible?...estas solo, sin nada en la vida...¿por que respondes con calma y seguridad en tus palabras?...no tienes padres, no tienes amor, ni respeto, ¿por que sigues adelante? Pregunta Dissociation

-¿Esa pregunta es para mi o es para ti? Pregunta el pony terrestre parándose enfrente de él

-No...no puedo perder de esta forma...no dejare que me hagas ver como un tonto dice Dissociation pero una punta filosa se detiene en su garganta

-El juego termino, ya no es necesario que sigas haciendo esto, vendrás conmigo en paz o tendré que darte tu merecido aquí mismo por dañar a mis amigos y compañeros dice el pony terrestre

-Es verdad...me has vencido...¿cual es tu nombre? Pregunta Dissociation

-Mi nombre es Broken Hearth, guardia de Celestia

-Y portas la espada divina...solo hay uno que lo pudo manejar, esta maldita al igual que tu vida dice Dissociation

-Esta espada solo es una espada, no tiene nada de especial, solo el que la porta y la maneja es el que en verdad esta maldito, echarle la culpa a algo que solo es dirigido no tiene sentido responde Broken Hearth

-No somos tan diferentes, pero recuerda mis palabras, dentro de poco o menos estaremos juntos...y eres la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de este juego, ahora lo comprendo...tu eres el principal indica Dissociation

-No se a que te refieres con esas palabras, pero desearía que salieras en paz sin mas trucos indica Broken Hearth

-Descuida, soy un pony de ciencias, no de lucha...ese honor te la dejare a ti ahora...llévame con la princesa dice Dissociation

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Durante su juicio de mostró muy serio y respondió solo unas preguntas, así que me tuve que ver en la necesidad de convertirlo en estatua para que no hiciera mas daño dice Celestia

-(Y así llegamos hasta ahora, mi plan tuvo un fallo ya que no logre que ninguno me dijera algo o relatara su vida...hasta que usted llego princesa Twilight...y ahora que el rompecabezas esta completo podremos detener a este ser) dice Unión

-¿Como podremos hacerlo? Pregunta Twilight

-(Mi tiempo es corto...así que escuchen claramente, es obvio que ve una oportunidad de zafarse y volver a su antigua vida, los demás ignoraban este hecho pero obligarlo a tomar una forma física servirá para arrojarlo al otro universo donde no hay nada, pero para pasar necesita tener un ancla aquí...si logra redimir al 6°, entonces podrá quitarle esa ancla) dice Unión

-¿Pero donde esta el 6°?, solo veo aquí 5 estatuas y ninguna de las otras responde o dice algo indica Twilight

-(¿Quien cree que la salvo princesa?) pregunta Unión

-¿El fue? Pregunta Twilight

-(Princesa Celestia, se que es muy delicado este asunto con el 6° y usted, pero si queremos salvar este mundo tiene que dejarla hacerlo) dice Unión

-Entiendo...tal vez puedas descubrir el misterio de Broken Heart y por fin terminar el ultimo capitulo de mi fracaso dice Celestia

-¿Broken Heart?...¿el mismo que detuvo a Unión? Pregunta Twilight

-(En efecto...ahora depende de usted...terminar mi libro) dice Unión

La estatua de Unión comienza a cubrirse con luz y obscuridad para hacer implosion con la luz mientras que la obscuridad claramente se mantiene en el aire para enterrarse en la tierra y en ese momento comienza un temblor muy fuerte

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...LA ULTIMA LAPIDA SE A RETIRADO, AHORA TODOS SENTIRAN MI PODER...HAHAHAHAHAHA"

-Oh no...dice Twilight

-¡No hay tiempo que perder Twilight, tenemos que adentrarnos en el laberinto! Dice Celestia

-¿Por que ahi?...¿es donde se encuentra Broken Heart?...pero solo esta...dice Twilight

-Así es Twilight...la estatua de familia es donde él se encuentra dice Celestia

-¿Por que esta ahí?...¿que hizo para merecer esto? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Aún no lo adivinas?...por que asesino a su familia responde Celestia

"Por que asesino a su familia"

"Por que asesino a su familia"

"Por que asesino a su familia"

"Por que asesino a su familia"

"Por que asesino a su familia"


	10. Chapter 10: Familia

**Primero que nada mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, como saben el tiempo es mi peor enemigo ademas de que se me borro todo lo que ya tenia escrito, así que lo reescribi de diferente manera (no escribo dos veces la misma cosa) así que esta versión siento que es mejor que la que habia escrito primero, ahora doy por terminada esta historia, gracias por leer y continuen leyendo que nos beneficia a todos :P **

Capitulo 10: Familia

Hace 175 años

-Princesa...logramos sofocar el fuego

-Muy bien, busquen que lo origino ordena Celestia

-¡A la orden!

-Princesa...no hay nada en los alrededores

-Sigan buscando...deben de estar cerca...(por favor, que no les haya pasado nada) piensa Celestia

-¡Princesa, venga rápido!

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Celestia

-Hallamos los cuerpos...lo siento princesa

-No...no puede ser...Happy Feather...Hope Magic...*sniff*...eran felices...*sniff*...no tenia que pasar esto dice Celestia envuelta en un mar de lagrimas

-No esta el cuerpo del capitán...no hay indicios de que se encontrara en el lugar

-¿Aún esta vivo?...busquen inmediatamente por todo Everfree de ser necesario...debemos de hallarlo...necesito saber que sucedió aquí ordena Celestia

Ahora

-No hay tiempo que perder Twilight, si Unión tenia razón, debes de redimir al ultimo fallo en mi vida indica Celestia

-¿Como puedo hacerlo sabiendo lo que hizo? Pregunta Twilight

-Todas las evidencias lo condenaban, incluso nunca dijo nada o indico algo...pero puede que puedas descubrir la verdad...ahora no hay tiempo que...dice Celestia cuando un gran lago de limo las empieza a rodear

-Tsk...tsk...tsk...apenas la fiesta comienza y ya tienen pensado echarlo a perder dice un pony de limo tomando la forma de Twilight

-¿Como lograste entrar? Pregunta Twilight

-Lo ultimo que me retenía se a ido y estoy comenzando a entrar en tu mundo, debiste hacer caso a mis advertencias en vez de tratar de ser la heroína indica una Celestia de limo

-Alimentarme de mis creaciones era suficiente y me has obligado a salir de mi descanso, eres una chica mala dice una Luna de limo

-Pero aún no logro pasar completamente así que ¿por que arriesgarse a perecer antes?, te dije que serias la ultima en caer dice un Discord de limo

-¡Hay que volar ahora Twilight! Ordena Celestia

-Es una buena idea...pero ¿por que crees que permitiré eso? Pregunta un Spike de limo que al chascar los dedos hace que las alas de Celestia y Twilight desaparezcan

-¡Imposible! Dice Celestia

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!...les recuerdo que soy un dios...uno de la destrucción y nada es imposible, están pasando a mis reglas ahora, vivirán el infierno en vida y muerte indica la Celestia de limo

-¿Que hacemos ahora princesa? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se...es demasiado fuerte...responde Celestia

Mientras en las afueras

-Los pegasos están posición

-Excelente...comiencen la operación...(resiste hermana, ya voy en camino) piensa Luna

Los pegasos del clima comienzan a traer nubes cargadas con nieve que comienza a caer encima de Canterlot, el frio que hay provoca que las plantas se congelen al igual que los charcos de limo, incluso en el castillo y en el jardín respectivamente

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

-Es Luna...muy oportuna dice Celestia mientras usa su magia para cubrirla a ella y a Twilight del frio

Los ponys de limo al igual que las demás figuras comienzan a congelarse hasta quedar hechas estatuas donde rápidamente cuando pasa la nieve los guardias diurnos y nocturnos destruyen a los invasores retomando la ciudad nuevamente

-¡NO DEJEN QUE NI UNO QUEDE ENTERO! Grita Luna destrozando las estatuas de hielo

Jardín

-Vaya, vaya...que buena jugada dice el Discord de limo al quedar atrapado en el hielo

-Es tiempo Twilight...entremos ordena Celestia

-¡Si! Responde Twilight

Twilight pasa entre las figuras de limo para llegar a la entrada del laberinto mientras Celestia hace lo mismo pero el congelamiento duro poco por lo que le bloquean el camino, ahora ambas estaban separadas en un momento muy critico

-Creí haber sido muy claro...no pasaran indica la Twilight de limo

-¡Sigue adelante Twilight, yo me haré cargo de esta cosa! Ordena Celestia

-¡Pero usted sola no podrá! Responde Twilight

-¡No importa ve! Ordena Celestia

Twilight solo cierra los ojos y se adentra en el laberinto mientras las plantas del lugar desaparecen la entrada dejando a la criatura y a Celestia afuera

-Bueno...espero haya rezado sus ultimas plegarias...nada los salvara dice la Luna de limo

-Te equivocas, ella tendrá éxito indica Celestia

-Hmmm...es bueno tener esperanzas...vacías esperanzas...pero creo que olvide mencionar que también soy omnipresente dice la Celestia de limo

-¿Que? Pregunta Celestia

-Así como lo escucha princesa, estoy aquí...estoy en la ciudad y por supuesto, estoy en el laberinto...los destruiré a todos al mismo tiempo indica la Twilight de limo mientras desaparece dejando a las demás figuras de limo con Celestia

Canterlot

-La ciudad a sido asegurada princesa

-Buen trabajo, ahora reúnan a toda la guardia, retomaremos el castillo ordena Luna

-No lo creo indica un pony de limo

-¿Que no habíamos terminado con todos? Pregunta Luna

-A menos que destruyas tu mundo completamente, jamas podrás detenerme...ahora todos ustedes serán exterminados aquí mismo dice el pony de limo mientras mas se le unen saliendo de todos los rincones de la ciudad

-¡GUARDIAS, DEFIENDAN LA POSICION! Grita Luna mientras son atacados por los ponys de limo

Mientras en Ponyville

-¡Todos conserven la calma, solo es un temblor! Indica la alcaldesa

EL temblor seguía en su apogeo mientras las replicas hacían destrozos en Equestria, si no es que en todo el mundo, Spike se mantenía en la biblioteca esperando algún mensaje de Twilight, deseaba ir a donde estaba ella pero no podía desafiar la orden que le dio

-Twilight...dime que me necesitas...dime que me requieres...dice Spike

"Ella te necesita ahora mas que nunca"

-¿Quien dijo eso? Pregunta Spike

-Yo...hola dice una pequeña unicornio de color verde olivo, crin con coleta y cola de color violeta, pecas y ojos de tonalidad verdes

-¿Como lograste entrar?...¿que haces aquí?...pregunta alarmado Spike

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito que juntes a las demás portadoras de los elementos y se dirijan a Canterlot ahora dice la unicornio

-¿A Canterlot?...¿pero que es lo que suce...de? Pregunta Spike mirando hacia el castillo pero al voltear nuevamente la pequeña ya no estaba

Jardín de Canterlot

-(Vamos Twilight, tu conoces este jardín mejor que nadie, solo debo dar vuelta aquí y llegare a donde esta Familia) piensa Twilight

-¿Crees que es fácil hacerlo?

-¿Que?...esto no estaba antes aquí dice Twilight al chocar con una parte que se suponía no había

-Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...¿en verdad crees que no puedo seguirte?...puedo hacer muchas cosas y ademas no dejare que te acerques a mi mas perfecta creación dice una Twilight de limo

-(Debo de anticiparme a sus movimientos, si doy vuelta aquí podre alejarme...oh no) piensa Twilight cuando llega a otro callejón sin salida

-Podemos estar así todo el tiempo que quieras, no lograras llegar a ningún lado dice la Twilight de limo

-(Debe haber algún sitio por donde cruzar) piensa Twilight mientras siente que va corriendo en círculos y no avanza a ningún lado

-Tic-toc...el tiempo pasa y muchos mueren mientras tu intentas hallar un camino...hehehe se ríe la Twilight de limo que solamente la observa ir y venir por el mismo sitio

-(No puedo acabar así, esto no puede acabar así) piensa Twilight desesperándose por la situación que enfrenta hasta que...

"Por aquí"

-¿Eh? Pregunta Twilight

"Sígueme, si quieres descubrir la verdad debes de seguirme"

Twilight se queda observando a una pegaso de color rojo, crin corto y una cola larga de color azul ademas de tener ojos color amarillo y una cutie mark de una pluma danzante que la observa, Twilight se queda dudosa hasta que la ve alejarse por una esquina, entonces decide seguirla ante los ojos de su doble y perderse al doblar la esquina

-Nunca aprendes ¿verdad?...no puedes...¿que demonios? Se pregunta la Twilight de limo al ver que había desaparecido completamente

-¿Donde estoy?...¿esto es Canterlot? Se pregunta Twilight al hallarse en la ciudad de Canterlot

"Broken Hearth llego a Canterlot acompañado de su madre y su padre, nadie sabe de donde vinieron o como vivían, solo se presentaron un día ante el resto del mundo muy felices, acompañados de su pequeño hijo, su vida en la ciudad fue pasada desapercibida hasta que un día sus padres aparecieron muertos en un accidente, nadie lo presencio mas que su hijo el cual reprimió su sufrimiento logrando aparecer su cutie mark...un corazón roto"

-Eso es muy triste...¿eh?...avance en el laberinto dice Twilight

-Eso parece...¿como lograste escapar de mi poder?...tu magia no es tan poderosa dice la Twilight de limo

-Tal vez...pero aprovechare cada golpe de suerte que me quede dice Twilight volviendo a seguir a la pegaso para desaparecer en otra esquina

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

Mientras en la entrada del laberinto

-Vamos princesa...¿acaso ser una unicornio le a disminuido su poder? Pregunta la Celestia de limo

-Aún no empiezo dice Celestia

Las figuras de limo se lanzan contra ella, pero la magia de Celestia los repele y contraataca con todo su poder, pero sin importar que los destruya o desvanezca, siguen apareciendo continuamente...solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que ya no pueda hacer nada mas

Ponyville

-¡Spike! Dice Rainbow

-Bien, me alegro que hayas venido dice Spike

-Nosotras también ya hemos llegado...¿que es lo que sucede? Pregunta Applejack

-Primero este incesante temblor y ahora estas prisas, no sera muy bueno para mi piel dice Rarity

-Twilight esta en problemas y necesita nuestra ayuda ahora dice Spike

-¿Pero como llegaremos a Canterlot?...no hay transporte hacia alla dice Fluttershy

-Oh-oh...yo se como...con su ayuda señala Pinkie Pie a Discord

-Normalmente adoro todo este caos, pero algo mas halla del caos esta ocurriendo aquí y necesito averiguarlo dice Discord

-De acuerdo, llévanos por favor a Canterlot pide Spike

-Enseguida, transportes Discord les indica nada de alimentos y los chistes serán proveídos por un servidor dice Discord que al chascar los dedos tele-transporta a las chicas, Spike y a él hacia Canterlot

Canterlot

-¡NO DESISTAN, NO PODEMOS PERDER AQUI! Grita Luna

La guardia real lucha con todas sus fuerzas, pero este enemigo es demasiado fuerte para que puedan derrotarlos, Luna hace lo que puede con su magia pero solo por breves momentos los desvanece cuando sus enemigos regresan en mayor numero

Afueras de Canterlot

-Y aquí estamos, pero no creo que puedan recibirnos adecuadamente como lo merezco indica Discord

-No creí que las cosas estuvieran tan mal dice Applejack

-No me gusta como suena ahí adelante dice Fluttershy

-Ya que estamos aquí debemos de ayudarles dice Rainbow

-No...hay cosas mas importantes que hacer dice la pequeña unicornio

-¿Eh?...¿de donde saliste? Pregunta Spike

-¿Con quien hablas Spike? Pregunta Rarity

-Con ella, fue la que me dijo que teníamos que venir señala Spike

-Yo no veo nada dice Applejack

-Oh-oh...tal vez se esta escondiendo, estoy cerca...estoy lejos dice Pinkie Pie entrando y saliendo de varios lugares

-Ellas no pueden verme, solo tu y Discord dice la pequeña

-Hmmm...me pareces conocida...es como si ya te hubiera conocido antes en algún lugar dice Discord

-¿Están bien los dos? Pregunta Rainbow

-No hay tiempo que perder, la lucha de aquí no es importante si no la que se esta realizando en el jardín en estos momentos, la princesa Twilight necesita los elementos indica la unicornio

-Pero están en el castillo, no creo que sea sencillo obtenerlos dice Spike

-¿Obtener que? Pregunta Rarity

-Entonces hay que ir hacia el castillo dice Discord chascando sus dedos para desaparecer del lugar

Jardín de Canterlot

"Broken paso su niñez en el orfanato, nadie lo adoptaba y los niños lo hacían menos por tener una cutie mark muy extraña para ellos, pero el seguía reprimiendo su perdida, volviéndose muy serio y positivo a la vez, no sonreía pero tampoco lloraba, los demás lo dejaron solo al temer a su forma de ser, pero siempre estaba ahí apoyándolos y brindándoles ayuda cada vez que lo necesitaran sin pedir nada a cambio, la princesa Celestia nunca supo de él a pesar de estar atenta a cualquier extraño evento...hasta que apareció en el castillo"

-¿Quien te esta ayudando?...¿quien osa desafiarme? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

-Eso nunca te lo diré (ademas ni yo se quien es) piensa Twilight siguiendo a la pegaso entre los pasillos, siempre teniendo a su doble atrás tratando de descubrir la forma en que logra escaparse y avanzar

"Los ponys adolescentes escogían que querían ser cuando fueran mas grandes y varios se enrolaban cuando tenían edad suficiente para formar parte de los guardias reales, uno de ellos destaco entre todos al no ser un pegaso o unicornio, ese era Broken, un pony terrestre que hizo el intento en las practicas, muchos creían que se trataba de una broma pero al demostrar su fuerza, determinación, agilidad, dejo a la mayoría pasmada incluso al cruzar un muro de 5 metros sin ayuda de magia o alas, solo su determinación y suerte lo ayudo a ingeniar la manera de cruzar con un gancho y un pedazo de cuerda atada a ella, logro alcanzar la cima y cruzar para terminar su prueba, pero los superiores no veían con buenos ojos que alguien como él formara parte de la guardia, los demás tenían ventaja menos él, su suerte no duraría para siempre lo que pondría en riesgo la seguridad de la princesa misma, entonces idearon una prueba que de seguro no lograría pasar"

Castillo de Canterlot, sala del trono

-Ugh...este sitio requiere una re-decoración con urgencia dice Rarity

-Jamas creí ver en mi vida al castillo en este estado dice Applejack

-Ok..el salón donde están los elementos es por este sitio, vamos dice Spike

-Continúen sin mi, hay algo que requiere mi atención dice Discord desapareciendo del lugar

-¿A donde fue? Pregunta Rainbow

-Espero no se vaya a lastimar dice Fluttershy

-No hay tiempo que perder, deben de ir por ellos ahora dice la unicornio

-Tienes razón, hay que continuar...vamos ordena Spike

-De acuerdo, no se que te pasa Spike pero tienes razón, vamos por esos elementos dice Applejack

Jardín de Canterlot, entrada del laberinto

-Te alegrara saber que tu mascota lo esta haciendo mejor que tu princesa, por lo menos vivirá un poco mas indica la Celestia de limo

-No importa si yo caigo este día, mientras ella te derrote habrá valido la pena responde Celestia

-Valiente al final, pero por lo menos podre atender asuntos mas importantes que seguir jugando contigo dice la Luna de limo

-¡Da tu mejor golpe! Desafia Celestia

Las figuras de limo juntan sus fuerzas para concentrar su poder en un solo ataque que lanzan violentamente hacia Celestia, ella solo cierra los ojos y reza por que logren todos los demás sobrevivir, la explosión se puede escuchar por todo el lugar, Luna teme lo peor, Twilight detiene su avance por un momento, las chicas junto con Spike miran hacia afuera la gran columna de humo que se formo, los limos estaban a punto de retirarse pero una risa burlona los detiene de irse

-Oh Celestia...sabes escoger muy bien a tus invitados dice Discord al haber detenido el ataque con su poder del caos

-¿Por que tardaste tanto? Pregunta Celestia

-Querida, ¿de que serviría entrar en escena sin una entrada dramática? Pregunta Discord

-Un patético mas...¿acaso no saben cuando han perdido? Pregunta el Discord de limo

-Bueno, ellas me han enseñado que siempre hay una oportunidad responde Discord

-Hmp...entonces perece con ellas indica la Celestia de Limo ahora que se emparejaron las cosas un poco

Jardín de Canterlot, laberinto

"Una ultima prueba debes de pasar novato, si lo haces estarás adentro de la guardia le dijeron a Broken, la prueba era sencilla, debía de enfundar y manejar el arma que estaba bajo custodia por la misma princesa, fue la primera vez que se conocieron, Celestia acepto usar esto para que desistiera este joven de ser un guardia y se dedicara a otra cosa, pero le daba curiosidad sobre su cutie mark y si podría estar relacionado con los demás, el arma que debía de portar era la espada sagrada, la misma que Injustice uso en las guerras contra los grifos, el acepto, nadie mas la habia usado desde el dia en que Injustice cayo antes de llegar a Gryphus, nadie se atrevía a tocarla directamente, ya que veían cosas...sentían lo que sentía Injustice mismo, pero el la tomo como si nada, se coloco el brazalete e invoco la espada, respondía a su comando y fue así que logro entrar en la guardia real, pero aún faltaba mucho por pasar antes de volverse el capitán de la guardia"

-(Broken...si es uno de los nacimientos marcados por la criatura...tiene sentido que pudiera usar esa espada...¿pero donde esta esa espada ahora, jamas la he visto en mi vida?) se pregunta Twilight siguiendo aún a la pegaso mientras es perseguida por su doble

Castillo de Canterlot

-Es aquí, la princesa y Twilight los guardaron en este cofre señala Spike

-Bueno ¿que esperamos?...hay que tomarlas y llegar a donde esta Twilight dice Rainbow

-Espera un segundo, es demasiado fácil dice Applejack

-En efecto...no esperaba que ustedes estuvieran aquí dice una Rarity de limo que sale de la pared

-¿Que?...pero si Rarity esta aquí ¿quien es ella? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Es la cosa que esta atacando nuestro mundo dice la pequeña unicornio

-¿Esto es lo que ataca a Twilight? Pregunta Spike

-Supongo que Discord las trajo hasta aquí, no esperaba tener que enfrentarme a él ni a ustedes, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, se a lo que vinieron y déjenme decirles algo, no permitiré que toquen un solo elemento dice una Applejack de limo saliendo del piso

Las dobles de ellas comienzan a aparecer una por uno ademas de mas ponys de limo, estaban rodeadas y no sabían que hacer para enfrentarlos

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que hacer esto a la manera de mi padre indica la pequeña unicornio

-¿Tu padre?...¿a que te refieres? Pregunta Spike

La pequeña unicornio atraviesa a los ponys de limo y se introduce adentro del cofre para sorpresa de Spike, el cofre se abre y los elementos vuelan hacia ellas que comienzan a usarlos para destruir a los ponys de limo

-Esto...no es posible...primero en el laberinto y ahora aquí...encontrare al culpable sea quien sea, pagara esto muy caro dice una Pinkie Pie de limo que se comienza a volver un charco de limo para retirarse al igual que las otras

-¿Que fue lo que acaba de suceder? Pregunta Rarity

-No lo se, pero ya los tenemos...solo espero que Twilight traiga su tiara puesto, vamos dice Applejack

-De acuerdo responden las demás

-Un segundo Spike, aún queda una ultima cosa que tienes que hacer dice la pequeña

-¿Eh?...pero ya tenemos los elementos, ¿que mas podríamos necesitar? Pregunta Spike

-Algo que ayudara aún mas a la princesa Twilight...confía en mi indica la pequeña

-De acuerdo...ustedes adelántense...yo...no se lo que voy a hacer pero tengo que ir dice Spike

-Entiendo Spike...si es tu deber hacerlo ve, ella te dará ka respuesta dice Pinkie

-¿Tu también la vez? Pregunta Spike

-Por supuesto tontito...ahora ve, nosotras ayudaremos en lo que podamos indica Pinkie

-De acuerdo, dime hacia donde dice Spike

-Por aquí indica la pequeña conduciendo a Spike hacia otro sitio

-¿De que hablaban y a donde va Spike ahora? Pregunta Rainbow

-Luego les explico, vamos con Twilight dice Pinkie

Jardín de Canterlot, laberinto

"Las tareas que le fueron impuestas no pasaban de hacer guardia en el lugar mas tranquilo del castillo o hacer escoltas a los carros de comida y otras similares, solo por que le tenían miedo por portar la espada sagrada, ese titulo aún no se lo ganaba y no lo reconocían como tal, pero el se mantenía firme y con un gran compromiso como un guardia de la princesa Celestia, pero solo los problemas comenzaban ya que de la nada había espías en su área, ataques furtivos a las caravanas y carromatos, siempre donde el estaba, es como si los problemas lo siguieran, pero lo resolvía de un modo u otro empezando a ganar fama y ganándose el respeto de los demás, no fue hasta que acudió a apoyar a sus compañeros para detener a Dissociation, todo el que entraba salia dañado mentalmente, el entro por su propia cuenta y al pasar los minutos salio con el, con una calma que no solo sorprendió a todos, si no también los atemorizo, entrego a Dissociation y después fue reconocido como la espada divina, capitán de la guardia real"

-(Eso fue lo que contó Unión, ¿por que comienzo a creer que todo fue planeado?) piensa Twilight

-¡Suficiente! Ordena la Twilight de limo parándose enfrente de ella

-¿Eh?...no dice Twilight

-Has avanzado demasiado, no permitiré que hagas algo que arruine mis planes, no se quien es o que es lo que te ayuda, pero esto termina aquí dice la Twilight de limo

-¡No me detendrás! Indica Twilight mientras su tiara se activa y desvanece a su doble

-¿Yo hice eso?, eso quiere decir que...las demás están aquí dice Twilight Twilight

-¿Como te atreves a atacarme?...¿como osas siquiera pensar en detenerme? Pregunta la Twilight de limo volviéndose a reconstruir

-No tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo, tengo que saber la verdad dice Twilight desapareciendo nuevamente en otro corredor

Ciudad de Canterlot

-¡Nos tienen rodeados princesa!

-¡Salga de aquí, nosotros los contendremos!

-¡Jamas abandonare a nadie mas en mi vida, si caemos sera juntos! Responde Luna

-No dejare que sigas avanzando princesa Twilight dice un pony de limo

Los ponys de limo comienzan a deshacerse y desaparecer por completo de la ciudad, dándole un respiro a la guardia y a Luna misma

-¿Que a sucedido?

-No lo se, pero ahora tenemos pase libre hacia el castillo, los que no estén heridos seguidme, los demás aguarden aquí ordena Luna avanzando hacia el castillo

Jardín de Canterlot, entrada del laberinto

Discord y Celestia se las ingenian para enfrentar a las figuras de limo, pero extrañamente se detienen y voltean hacia el laberinto

-¡Esta avanzando mas halla de lo que pense! Dice la Celestia de limo

-Tengo que detenerla indica el Discord de limo

-Escuchaste, Twilight ya casi llega, tenemos que darle tiempo dice Celestia

-Entonces hagamos mucho ruido dice Discord al acumular todo su poder en su garra

Ambos disparan hacia las figuras, pero ellas se desvanecen antes de recibir el impacto dejándolos con una pequeña victoria con ellos

-¿Los terminamos? Pregunta Discord

-No, se han ido y creo saber hacia donde dice Celestia

-¡Princesa Celestia! Grita Rarity

-¡Hermana, hemos llegado! Dice Luna

-Todos están aquí...me alegro que vinieran, deprisa, tenemos que ayudar a Twilight indica Celestia

"Nadie se acercara a ella, no mientras aún quede algo de ella"

La voz de la criatura retumba comenzando a hacer crecer enredaderas y lagos de limo alrededor del laberinto dejando a Twilight separado de los demás que por mas que buscan una entrada no la encuentran

"La vida de Broken cambio de un modo que hizo a Celestia feliz de saber que no era uno de los ponys que había conocido durante mil años, que lastimaron, mintieron, destruyeron cada vida que tocaban pero él era diferente, y así a un año de su nuevo puesto demostró un gran liderazgo y protegió a Equestria con todo lo que tenia, así fue que conoció a su esposa, Happy Feather, una pegaso que estaba a cargo del clima en Canterlot, el contacto de sus miradas los hizo comprender una cosa, que estaban destinados a estar juntos, fue una gran boda que precedió la misma princesa, pero la desgracia no dejaba ir tan fácil a Broken, su primer año de casados fueron informados con la noticia de que Happy Feather jamas podría tener hijos, esta noticia los destrozo a ambos, pero Broken siguió reprimiendo su tristeza y mantuvo en alta su optimismo el cual ayudo también al amor de su vida a salir adelante, su esperanza fue lo que le trajo a su segunda felicidad que le importaría en su vida"

-Twilight, es hora de terminar con esta persecución sin sentido dice la Twilight de limo

-¿Quieres acaso probar otra vez lo que puedo hacer? Pregunta Twilight

-Eso no te servirá ahora que has atraído por completo mi atención, deberías sentirte orgullosa por eso dice la Celestia de limo

-(Eso quiere decir que todos los demás están a salvo, debo de continuar con este tiempo que he conseguido) piensa Twilight

-Puedo ver que estas estudiando la vida de mi perfecta creación, pero te advierto que no querrás saber el final de esta historia indica el Spike de limo

-No creo en tus palabras dice Twilight antes de continuar su camino por el laberinto

-¡No importas cuanto corras, al final yo ganare, el final esta cerca! Indica la Twilight de limo

Castillo de Canterlot, lugar desconocido

-Nunca había estado en este sitio antes...dice Spike

-No muchos saben la existencia de este lugar, solo la princesa Celestia y mi padre...aquí la dejaron la ultima vez antes de irnos dice la pequeña unicornio

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Spike

-El arma de mi padre, la espada sagrada...se dice que guardaba mucha sangre inocente, pero cuando la uso mi padre nunca volvió a ser vista de esa forma, jamas toco sangre de ninguna especie, me decía que un arma es solamente un ornamento, lo único peligroso era el quien lo portaba...la necesitaras...ahora todo depende de ti dice la pequeña unicornio

-¿Que debo de hacer con el?...no se ve como una espada...mas bien como un anillo...¿hola?...pregunta Spike al ya no ver mas a la pequeña unicornio

"En otra época hubiéramos sido buenos amigos...te encargo mucho la voluntad de las princesas"

-Si fuera otro día, esto seria muy extraño...vamos Spike...deja de soñar despierto, Twilight nos necesita dice Spike llevándose con él un arma decisivo en esta batalla

"Un día, Broken patrullaba el mercado de Canterlot, cuando de repente una pequeña unicornio cocho con él, era una huérfana que escapaba por robar una manzana, la pequeña seria castigada pero solo tenia hambre, Broken sonrió por tercera vez en su vida, la primera fue cuando fue aceptado para ser un guardia real, el segundo cuando el amor de su vida acepto casarse con él, protegió a la pequeña pagando lo que se llevo y después la condujo hasta su hogar, la presento ante su esposa y cuando ella le pregunto ¿por que la trajo?, el solo respondió...ahora somos una familia completa, ambas se miraron esperando rechazarse una a la otra, pero Broken sabia que en el fondo no seria así, fue el momento mas afectivo en sus vidas cuando los tres se abrazaron mutuamente, la vida continua y después de tres años de servicio, hizo a un lado sus tareas como capitán y se fue con su familia a unas cortas vacaciones...o eso esperaban todos..."

-¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió después?...¿que hizo hacer lo que hizo? Pregunta Twilight cuando por fin llega a su destino, la estatua de Familia, donde en medio de la estatua de la madre y la hija se encontraba el del padre...Broken

-¿Quieres saber?...¿quieres escuchar el final de esta trágica historia? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

-¿Y tu que sabes al respecto? Pregunta Twilight

-Todo, yo lo veo todo, yo lo se todo, así que antes de enviarte a tu Tartaro te diré que fue lo que paso, como mi creación maduro e hizo lo que tenia que hacer dice la Twilight de limo

Jardín de Canterlot, entrada del laberinto

-No hay por donde cruzar princesa, el limo nos lo impide

-Por aire también es imposible

-¿Que debemos de hacer hermana? Pregunta Luna

-Nuestra magia también es ineficaz, no puedo atravesar su barrera responde Celestia

-Es curioso que tampoco yo pueda entrar...ese sujeto no bromeaba con ser muy fuerte dice Discord

-¿Quieren decir que Twilight esta atrapada ahí adentro con ese monstruo? Pregunta Applejack

-Debemos hacer algo, tal vez si vuelo lo suficientemente rápido pueda entrar indica Rainbow

-No...solo te lastimarías, me temo que Twilight esta sola en esto, debemos de prepararnos para cuando tengamos una oportunidad de entrar hasta donde esta ella dice Celestia

-¿Que creen que este sucediendo ahí adentro? Pregunta Rainbow

Centro del Jardín

-¿Entonces quieres saberlo? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

-¿Como puedo saber que lo que me dices es verdad? Pregunta Twilight

-Puedes creerlo o no, me da igual...¿entonces? Pregunta la Twilight de limo

-Dime que sabes responde Twilight

-He...Broken y su familia se adentraron a Everfree, él les tenia una sorpresa, una bonita cabaña al lado del rio, la había construido en secreto de todos, tenia que ser una sorpresa para ellas, estaban encantadas, los primeros días se veían felices y contentos, nada podía salir mal, hasta que la tristeza de Broken floreció repentinamente cuando estaba descansando en el rio, perdió su propia cordura, por desgracia su hija había ido a verlo, cuando lo vio...debías haber visto su rostro, deseaba lastimar hasta el extremo, ella alcanzo a escapar de él, corrió hasta su madre perseguida por el, las ataco a ambas, lograron adentrarse en la cabaña para protegerse, pero eso no lo detuvo, entro por la ventana y las ahorco a ambas después de lastimaras a tal grado que parecería una obra maestra, disfruto cada segundo que las daño para después terminar incendiando el lugar que había construido para ellas, que irónico que seria la tumba para ellas, pero su modo rampante no cedía así que se interno en el bosque por varios días, solo hasta que fueron a buscarlo pudieron hallarlo escribiendo una confesión de lo que había hecho...y fue cuando llego aquí...como vez no puede ser redimido o perdonado, no si lo disfruto tanto y tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, tuviste suerte de que cuando te rescato estuviera consiente aún de si mismo, hubiera terminado tu vida junto a los que tuvo que atravesar para liberarte..hehehehe...dice la Twilight de limo

-No puedo creerte, tus palabras no dicen mas que mentiras...hasta ahora se que vivió en la tristeza, pero el lucho por ser feliz...no puedo creer que me digas que lo arrojo así como así todo por lo que trabajo sin luchar contra eso dice Twilight

-Como quieras, el hecho es que de una u otra forma ya perdiste, lamento no cumplir mi promesa de dejarte al final, pero creo que es buen momento para terminar con esto, recuerda que no puedes liberarlo siendo culpable sin redención y no puedes dejarlo ahi mientras yo termino de salir antes de que salga el sol dice la Twilight de limo

-La princesa jamas levantara el sol responde Twilight

-No necesito que ella lo haga, mi poder se a incrementado para que yo mismo lo haga, controlo el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte, pero el tiempo aún no, así que debo de apegarme a las reglas por ahora, pero ese amanecer no lo veras nunca mas...¡MUERE! Grita la Twilight de limo convirtiéndose en una lanza

Twilight no podía centrar sus pensamientos hasta que era demasiado tarde, pero súbitamente el tiempo se detuvo, su enemigo se quedo congelado a centímetros de ella mientras se dirigía directamente a su corazón para atravesarla

-¿Que a sucedido? Se pregunta Twilight

-No se quedara así por mucho tiempo indica la pegaso

-¿Eres Happy Feather, no es cierto? Pregunta Twilight

-Así es princesa, soy la esposa de Broken...yo la guie hasta aquí para que lo comprendiera a él y así pudiera liberarlo del sufrimiento que a estado alimentando a esta criatura desde hace años dice Happy

-Pero no puedo, sabiendo que es culpable y ademas si él no siente remordimientos por ese crimen...dice Twilight

-Lo se, pero el lo siente...siente el peso del crimen aunque no lo haya cometido él dice Happy

-¿Que quieres decir con que no lo hizo él? Pregunta Twilight

-Todo a sido un engaño de la criatura, hizo lo mismo con los demás, solo los a manipulado para que fueran lo que él quería, los engaño, mintió, obligo, lastimo, todo para sus planes...princesa, debe de ver lo ultimo que sucedió, solo una parte es verdad mientras que la otra es mentira indica Feather mientras envuelve a Twilight en una luz

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Broken nos trajo a esta cabaña que construyo para nosotras en Everfree, nuestra hija Hope y yo nos encontramos felices, los primeros días fueron maravillosos, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que un día mientras Broken se dirigía al rio, un grupo de Timberwolfs nos ataco, fue Hope quien los vio primero

-¡MAMA! Grita Hope

-¡RAPIDO CORRE! Ordena Happy

Corrieron hacia nosotras, pero de repente Broken apareció, se enfrento contra ellos duramente, yo trataba de mantener a salvo a Hope, pero también me preocupaba la seguridad de Broken, lo estaban lastimando muy seriamente

-¡BROKEN! Grita Happy

-¡CORRAN HACIA LA CASA! Ordena Broken

-¿QUE PASARA CONTIGO? Pregunta Happy

-¡YO ESTARE BIEN, HAGANLO! Responde Broken

Entramos a la casa y solo observábamos por la ventana como combatía y comenzaba a alejarse con ellos, Hope decía que su padre era muy fuerte, pero aún así estaba muy preocupada, de repente todo se puso en silencio, nos manteníamos calladas para no atraer a mas de ellos, pero la necesidad de saber algo sobre Broken hizo que cometiera el error de hacer ruido al tirar un florero ya que atrajo la atención de dos Timberwolfs rezagados del grupo inicial, comenzaron a golpear la puerta y la ventana, estábamos muy asustadas...pero entonces se detuvieron, alguien estaba afuera, por un momento pense que Broken había regresado para salvarnos, el sonido que hizo uno de los Timberwolfs hizo que dudara y me asuste aún mas cuando uno de ellos entro rompiendo la ventana, pero tenia rota la quijada ademas de no tener la parte inferior de su cuerpo, rompieron la puerta de enfrente y vi que era Broken, ambas nos alegramos de verlo con bien...entonces piso el cuerpo del Timberwolf sin importarle nada, fue en ese momento en que descubrí que no era él

-¡Eso fue grandioso papa! Dice Hope

-No te acerques Hope...¿quien eres tu? Pregunta Happy

-He...hehehehehe...ustedes se volvieron la piedra en mi zapato, impidiendo que mi creación floreciera, necesito su energía para vivir y tal vez...algún día me libere con él dice el falso Broken

-No entiendo lo que dices pero no te acercaras a mi hija responde Happy

-No solo vengo por ella, si no por ambas ya que una vez que termine con ustedes liberara lo que tiene acumulado en su corazón, no lamento tener que hacer esto, gastar energía de esta manera al tomar forma física en su mundo, pero tendrá un beneficio hacerlo dice el falso Broken

Trate de enfrentarlo pero solo fui una distracción, intente que Hope escapara, pero esta criatura me arrojo como si fuera de papel, le impidió el paso a Hope al hacer que se incendiara la casa, nos tenia acorraladas, reía como un desquiciado y luego el...nos asfixio a ambas, no entendí por que hizo eso, luego todo se volvió oscuro...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Nuestras almas estuvieron vagando por el jardín, pero nadie, ni siquiera Broken podía vernos...hasta que usted comenzó con todo esto, la aproximación de la criatura a nuestro mundo fue lo que nos proporciono la energía para hacernos presentes y ayudarla dice Happy

-No entiendo, si Broken sabia que no lo hizo él...¿por que entonces escribió su confesión? Se pregunta Twilight

-Con que fue ella quien te ayudo y la pequeña desgraciada fue la que trajo a las portadoras aquí, en verdad se volvieron muy molestas a pesar de haberme encargado de ustedes dice el limo tomando la forma de un humanoide

-El tiempo se a terminado dice Happy

-Así es, ¡PARA AMBAS! Grita el limo comenzando a inundar el lugar con mas limo, las paredes del laberinto comenzaron a volverse limo también que se arremolinaba alrededor de Twilight

-¿Por que?...¿como lograste engañar a Broken? Pregunta Twilight

-¡NUNCA LA DESCUBRIRAS MALDITA, ESTO SE TERMINA AQUI, PRONTO SERE LIBRE Y TODOS MORIRAN! Grita la criatura volviendose cada vez mas grande, ademas el sol se encontraba a punto de salir

Jardín de Canterlot entrada del laberinto

-¿Que esta sucediendo? Pregunta Luna

-Este poder...no puede ser dice Celestia

-¡Oigan! Dice Spike

-¡Spike, ¿que te entretuvo? Pregunta Rarity

-Traje esto, me dijo que podía servir, ¿que esta sucediendo? Pregunta Spike

-Me parece que es el fin mi pequeño amigo responde Discord

-Todo a terminado dice Celestia

-¿Que?...no puedo creerlo, aún no dice Applejack

-Apenas y estaba comenzando a crear un vestido maravilloso dice Rarity

-Tengo mucho miedo dice Fluttershy

-Esto no es divertido dice Pinkie Pie

-No me gusta estar sin hacer nada, hay que actuar ahora ordena Rainbow Dash

-Tiene razón es tiempo dice la pequeña unicornio apareciendo enfrente de todos

-Hope Magic...¿como es posible? Pregunta Celestia

-La pequeña hija del capitán, sabia que te conocía de algún sitio dice Discord

-Aún hay oportunidad, deben de unirse con la princesa Twilight ahora, usen los elementos para llegar a ella indica Hope

-De acuerdo pequeña, todas juntas ordena Applejack

Las 5 se juntan para comenzar a activar sus elementos, son rodeadas por luces para comenzar a flotar, dirigiendo su energía directamente al centro del laberinto

-¡PUEDO SENTIRLO, ESTOY SALIENDO DE ESE SITIO, MI PODER SE INCREMENTA! Indica la criatura volviéndose mas fuerte conforme el sol comienza a salir

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo dice Twilight

-La hay princesa indica Happy

La energía de la risa, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad y amabilidad se dirigen directamente hacia la tiara de Twilight que comienza a cargarse con su energía, Twilight extiende sus alas apareciendo el elemento de la magia

-¡ES DEMASIADO TARDE, NO PUEDES DETENERME! Indica la criatura

-¡ESO ES LO QUE CREES! Grita Twilight comenzando a cubrir todo con una poderosa luz que vuelve blanco al mundo entero

El tiempo sigue su curso, pero el mundo a desaparecido, Twilight se da cuenta de que esta en la nada, ¿a fracasado acaso?...al voltear ve que la estatua de familia sigue intacta por lo que se acerca y lo abraza, llora por no haber podido salvarlo y en el momento en que derrama una lagrima, el entorno vuelve a cambiar mostrando el momento en que la criatura asesina a la familia de Broken

-¡HAPPY, HOPE!...¿DONDE ESTAN? Grita Broken buscándolas desesperadamente por lo alrededores

Había logrado perder a los Timberwolves, pero al regresar encuentra la cabaña en llamas y por mas que las llama no recibe respuesta alguna, al intentar aventurarse adentro de la casa las flamas detienen su avance impidiéndole el paso

-HEHEHEHEHE

-¿Quien...quien se burla en un momento como este? Pregunta Broken

-¿Quieres saberlo?...sígueme y te diré donde esta tu esposa e hija dice una voz

Broken cae en la trampa y se aleja del lugar a toda velocidad siguiendo a la voz hasta mas adentro de Everfree, en un claro donde solo había una roca donde se encontraba el mismo

-No es posible que seas yo dice Broken

-De hecho tu no eres nada...solo eres una parte de mi, ni siquiera tuviste padres, yo te cree de mi misma carne dice el falso Broken

-¿EN DONDE ESTA HAPPY Y HOPE? Pregunta Broken con furia

-Me temo que están muertas, pero no te preocupes, no las necesitaras mas dice el falso Broken

-¿Que?...¿como? Pregunta Broken

-Digamos que use estas para quitarle el aliento y luego las queme responde el Broken falso

-¿Como pudiste?...¿como te atreviste?...¡ASESINO! Grita Broken liberando por fin todo lo que guardaba en su corazón dolido

-Eso es...esta energía, no te comparas a los demás...podre sobrevivir para siempre, incluso podrías liberarme, sigue alimentándome dice el Broken falso deshaciendo por esta energia

Al final solo quedo Broken parado, sin poder reaccionar en un estado catatónico, había perdido lo que mas le importaba y perdió las ganas de vivir

-Descuida, en estos momentos te pondrán en un buen sitio donde podrás seguir expidiendo toda esa energía, solo hay que dejar una nota tuya y estos recuerdos, no importa si te liberan, seguirás pensando que tu lo hiciste...tu las mataste dice la criatura antes de desaparecer por completo

Celestia y sus guardias al momento de encontrarlo lo hallan inmóvil y con una nota donde se disculpaba por haberlo hecho, el destino de Broken había sido sellado

-¿CREES QUE TU PODER PUEDE SUPERARME? Pregunta la criatura

-No...no puede, pero ahora ya se como lograste inculparlo, escúchame Broken Heart, eres inocente de los cargos, fuiste engañado y todo este tiempo has sido usado para propósitos viles, pero se que aún hay bondad en tu corazón y guardas ahí la felicidad con la que viviste con tu familia, recuerda eso y se libre, recuerda lo que en realidad paso y regresa con tu familia dice Twilight dirigiendo su poder mágico hacia la estatua de Familia

La estatua de familia comienza a brillar entre luz y oscuridad, solo que esta vez hace implosión con ambas, destruyéndose en el proceso

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grita la criatura comenzando a desmoronarse

La explosión comienza a cubrir todo el jardín desapareciendo el limo y las plantas contaminadas, al final el jardín volvió a ser lo hermoso que era mientras Twilight se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras el sol comenzaba a salir completamente, la princesa había terminado su prueba con éxito

-¡TWILIGHT! Grita Pinkie Pie

-¿Eh?...¿aún estamos aquí? Pregunta Twilight

-¡Lo lograste Twilight, nos a salvado! Dice Spike

-Princesa Celestia...Broken a sido liberado, era inocente después de todo, jamas podría haber acabado con lo que mas amaba en este mundo dice Twilight

-Gracias por decírmelo Twilight, eso me hace muy feliz indica Celestia

-Bueno ahora que todo ya acabo hay que celebrar dice Rainbow

-Si...un descanso me vendría...¡AYYYYYYYY! Grita Twilight al ser envuelta en limo oscuro y ser tragada por la tierra

-¡TWILIGHT!

Twilight es jalada por el tiempo y espacio que la lleva directamente a un universo muerto donde no hay nada aparentemente, excepto la criatura

-Me has vencido, tengo que admitirlo...pero odio perder, ahora que estamos solo tu y yo por el resto de la eternidad, te matare y reviviré tantas veces que ya ni sabrás si esta viva o muerta...te desmembrare, rebanare, explotare y haré un sin fin de cosas...espero que aprendamos a vivir juntos por siempre...hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA se ríe la criatura al sostener firmemente a Twilight

Equestria

-¡Vamos, hay que excavar muy profundo! dice Applejack

-Eso no servirá, la hemos perdido dice Luna

-Tal vez si usamos los elementos podamos llegar a ella dice Pinkie Pie

-Buena idea, intentemos dice Rainbow

Al momento en que intentan usar los elementos, se dan cuenta de que no reaccionan

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Fluttershy

-Sin el elemento de Twilight, sus elementos no pueden funcionar dice Celestia

-Entonces usemos nuestra magia también dice Luna

-De acuerdo dice Celestia

-Supongo que también debo de ayudar dice Discord

-¡GUARDIAS, APOYEN A LAS PRINCESAS!

Todos intentan usar el poder que poseen, pero sigue siendo inútil ya que no es suficiente para rasgar la dimensión donde se encuentren ellos y Twilight

-También debo de hacer algo...eso es...la espada divina, vamos has tu trabajo dice Spike

-Es insuficiente poder dice Celestia

-¡Vamos haz algo! Dice Spike sacudiendo el armazón

-Spike...¿de donde sacaste eso? Pregunta Luna

-Me dijo que nos ayudaría, pero no sirve, no hace nada dice Spike moviendolo de un lado a otro

-La espada no funciona de esa manera, solo hubo dos que accedieron a su poder...para los demas solo es una baratija

-No...esto no puede terminar así...¡NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÏ! Grita Spike arrojando al cielo el armazón de la espada

Mientras el armazón de la espada empieza a dar de vueltas, una luz blanca desciende rápidamente del cielo atrapando la espada y esta se activa hundiéndola en ella tierra, lo que habré un agujero hasta la otra dimensión y sigue adentrandose

-¿Que fue eso? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Miren, los elementos...están reaccionando! Dice Rarity

Universo muerto

-Creo que comenzare con arrancarte la cabeza como si fuera una tapa dice la criatura

-(Este es mi fin, pero me alegro que mi esfuerzo no fue en balde, adiós a todos...espero vivan vidas felices) piensa Twilight cuando comienza a sentir un tremendo dolor en el cuello

-¡GARGGGGGGGGG! Grita la criatura soltando a Twilight

-¿Que esta pasando? Pregunta Twilight al comenzar a volar

-¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A DAÑARME EN MI PROPIO MUNDO? Pregunta furioso la criatura

-Nadie mas que tu hijo responde Broken habiéndole clavado la espada en la espalda

-¡TÚ! Grita la criatura

-Así es...¿creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya?, tal vez me diste la vida pero yo escogí como vivir, y te estas entrometiendo en las tres reglas que me hice dice Broken

-¿Reglas? Pregunta Twilight

-La tercera regla es proteger a Equestria, la segunda es proteger a mi familia y la primera es...¡PROTEGER A LAS PRINCESAS! Indica Broken retorciendo la espada en el cuerpo de la criatura

-¡GRAAAAGGGG! Grita de dolor la criatura

-¡Princesa Twilight, por aquí!

-!Rápido antes de que la alcance!

-Happy, Hope...me alegro de verlas dice Twilight al ver a ambas indicándole el camino

-A nosotras también nos alegra verla, mi esposo lo contendrá el tiempo suficiente para que usted pueda escapar de aquí dice Happy

-Vamos, el portal no permanecerá mucho tiempo abierto dice Hope

-¡NO!...¡NO DEJARE QUE ESCAPES! Grita la criatura dándole un golpe a Broken para alejarlo de él y lanzarse contra Twilight

Equestria

-¡Todos juntos! Ordena Celestia

Los elementos combinados con la magia de Luna, Celestia, Discord y los guardias mantienen abierto el portal lo que permite que otras 6 luces desciendan hacia ella desde el cielo, al llegar al otro universo pasan al lado de Twilight dirigiéndose directamente a la criatura lo que la avientan hacia atrás nuevamente

-¿QUE? Pregunta la criatura

-Es hora de una reunión familiar dice Injustice

-Durante años nos has usado como tu alimento dice Bitter

-Nos obligaste a hacer cosas que no deseábamos hacer dice Fear

-Todo para que pudieras seguir existiendo dice Defeat

-Ahora es tiempo de que pagues tus crímenes indica Dissociation

-Y sera con creces dice Deshonor

-No permitiremos que escapes de aquí o dañes a la princesa indica Broken uniéndose a los demás

-¡USTEDES NO SON NADA; YO LOS TRAJE A LA VIDA Y PUEDO QUITARSELAS! Grita la criatura usando todo su poder que es contrarrestado por el de sus creaciones

-Deprisa princesa, es hora de que salga de aquí dice Happy

-No...no pienso irme sin ustedes, trabaje mucho para que pudieran finalmente descansar y es por eso que nos iremos todos de aquí dice Twilight

Usando toda su magia Twilight le da mas energía a Injustice, Bitter, Fear, Defeat, Dissociation y a Broken que la redirigen directamente a la espada

-¡ESTO SE TERMINA AHORA! Grita Broken lanzando una estocada que parte a la mitad a la criatura ademas de arrojarla al vació infinito

Ellos se vuelven a convertir en luz que rodean a Twilight uniéndose Happy y Hope a ellos para comenzar a ascender hacia Equestria cerrando para siempre la puerta de ambos universos

Equestria

-¿Estas bien Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-Princesa...hmm...¿que sucedió? Pregunta Twilight

-Ya todo esta bien gracias a ti responde Luna

-Pero...¿que hay sobre Broken y los demás? Pregunta Twilight

-No debe preocuparse mas por nosotros, ya hizo mas que suficiente dice Dissociation

-La criatura ya no lastimara a nadie mas, puede estar tranquila indica Injustice

-Ahora nosotros debemos de irnos, nuestro tiempo a pasado indica Fear

-Espero tener la oportunidad de volver a verla princesa dice Bitter

-Adiós princesa Twilight, adiós a todos dice Defeat

Los cinco vuelven a convertirse en luces y desaparecen en el firmamento dando por hecho que por fin pueden descansar

-Es hora de irnos también dice Happy

-Adiós Spike, me dio mucho gusto conocerte dice Hope

-Y a mi a ti responde Spike

-Lamento los problemas que cause princesa Celestia, no merezco ser capitán de la guardia dice Broken

-Siempre fuiste merecedor de ese titulo, y seras recordado por eso dice Celestia mientras los guardias se ponen en firmes y saludan

-Entonces me retiro, ¡gloria a las princesas! Indica Broken

-¡UHHH!

-Adiós Broken, recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña me ayudaste a encontrar a Smarty...creo no haberte agradecido bien por eso y también por salvarme...te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Equestria y por nosotros dice Twilight

-Es mi deber princesa, adiós dice Broken volviéndose una luz junto con Happy y Hope para irse los tres juntos por el firmamento hasta que se pierden de vista

-Esto es muy hermoso...hey saben que amerita esto...¡UNA FIESTA! Indica Pinkie Pie

-¿Que cree que habrá en el lugar a donde se dirigen princesa Celestia? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo se, pero supongo que sera un lugar digno de ellos para que sean felices por siempre indica Celestia

Ahora el jardín de Canterlot es tan normal como cualquier otro, con hermosas flores, estatuas sin vida, una gran variedad de insectos y aves, dejando atrás lo que era realmente para siempre.

THE END

Epilogo

8 años después

-De acuerdo clase, este es su primer año en venir aquí, pero les aseguro que sera muy entretenido y educativo dice Cheerilee

-Si maestra responde la clase

-Hola maestra dice Twilight

-Princesa, no sabia que se encontraba aquí dice Cheerilee

-Descuide, veo que su clase disfruta mucho nuestro jardín dice Twilight

-Así es princesa, en especial el grupo que tengo ahí, estaban deseosos de venir señala Cheerilee

-¿En serio?...bueno que dicen si les doy un tour dice Twilight

-No quisiera distraerla de sus obligaciones princesa dice Cheerilee

-No es ninguna, ademas ya había terminado y Spike no se encuentra aquí en Canterlot...sera un honor guiarlos indica Twilight

-Gracias princesa, niños den gracias a la princesa dice Cheerilee

-¡Gracias princesa! Responde la clase

-Creo que ellos no escucharon, en un segundo los traeré dice Cheerilee

-No hace falta, deje que yo los traiga...solo dígame como se llaman dice Twilight

-Bueno ellos se llaman...dice Cheerilee

-¿...? se queda pasmada Twilight al escuchar el nombre de los niños

-¿Sucede algo princesa Twilight? Pregunta Cheerilee

-No nada...en un segundo regresamos con ustedes, pueden irse adelantando indica Twilight

-De acuerdo princesa, vamos niños ordena Cheerilee

Twilight se queda observando al grupo por un momento antes de acercarse a ellos, se detiene y los empieza a llamarlos

-Sus compañeros ya se están retirando, hay que seguirlos indica Twilight

-Pero queríamos ver mas estatuas

-Descuiden, el recorrido que les daré tiene muchas, así que por que no vienen junto a mi, las veremos todas dice Twilight

-¿En serio princesa?

-Por supuesto Affection, ahora Justice, Honor, Victory, Valor, Union vengan conmigo indica Twilight siendo seguida por el grupo

Twilight comprende que ellos han renacido nuevamente para vivir como siempre debían de haber vivido, se extraño de no ver a Broken, Hope y Happy, pero también se imagino que ellos preferían mantenerse juntos eternamente en el mas allá...


End file.
